A Bones Christmas Celebration
by mphs95
Summary: My stories for the 2019 Bonesology Christmas Fanfiction Challenge. Mostly drabbles about my favorite characters. Some are funny, and some are sad, but they will have the people we love and miss on our television. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!
1. Mittens

**_Here's my initial entry into the 2019 Bonesology Christmas Fanfiction Challenge. There will be a mix of stories with everyone, B & B, A & J, and whoever I come up with for ideas. _  
**

**_Today's chapter features Aubrey & Jessica in the future and in the past. For reference, read my series The Aubrey Chronicles or Lachelle Nepper's Love & Carbonite on this site or AO3.  
_**

* * *

**December 2035**

It was a cold, snowy Saturday morning in DC as the Aubrey family cleaned out the attic upstairs to take things to the Shelterhouse thrift store. It was a personal cause of Jessica's as the facility's proceeds supported several shelters for victims of domestic violence. Of course, it was also a day that begged for snowmen…something young Molly Aubrey desperately wanted.

"Mommy, I want to play outside." The youngest Aubrey said. "I want to make a snowman."

"We will soon, Molly. I promise. We just have to pack up a few more bags so Dad and your brother and sisters can take them to that special place that helps people."

Everyone continued opening boxes, including Molly, who was 'assisting' Jessica. Digging inside a new box, she found several sets of outside winter apparel. Seeing something of interest, the redhead pulled it out. "Mommy, it's Princess Leia!"

Turning to her youngest, Jessica's eyes grew large and she had a large smile. "Oh, I haven't seen these in years…I thought I had lost these. Is there another one?" Dipping into the box, the redhead found what she was looking for. "Superman, look what I found?"

Turning to his wife, Aubrey laughed as she held up a set of Princess Leia mittens. "Jess, you still have those mittens?"

"Mom…?" Rachael shrugged as her mother continued to coo over her find. "I know they're Star Wars but they're just mittens."

"There not just any mittens, Rachael." Aubrey walked over to his wife and looked at them.

"These were your father's gift to me on our first Christmas together." Jessica replied as she thought back to a holiday season a long time ago.

**[*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*]**

**December 2015**

December 18th found Aubrey moving desperately through the Pentagon City Mall in Arlington, Virginia. For the last two weeks he searched frantically for the perfect gift for his friend Jessica…girlfriend…soft of girlfriend…

He didn't know what they were, although since the Rick O'Malley case their friendship has taken a turn towards something deeper. After the bombing that left him in the hospital, hearing that Jessica not only visited him twice after his surgery but also waited outside the OR during his surgery made him realize more and more that she wasn't just a friend. They weren't lovers, either, but it was special…and that put him in a quandary for the last week.

What the hell to get her for Christmas?

She wanted a new copy of Gray's Anatomy, some new potholders and socks. He got her those, but he needed a gift that was not practical, and nothing seemed right. It was either too fancy, too practical, or just plain boring. He wanted to find something with a Star Wars theme, but all he found was kids' stuff, which the lithe redhead was not.

Crystal City Shops didn't have anything…none of the malls in DC had anything…and right now he was stuck. Coming across a novelty stop, he sighed before going in. He had nothing to lose at this point.

It was kitschy as he expected…South Park…movie shirts…sexual gifts like massage oil and edible panties. He stopped for a moment and examined the latter item, thinking about Jessica wearing only the raspberry flavored item before shaking his head and moving on. They weren't there…yet. He wasn't going to risk ruining whatever they had going on…but until then, he did have his imagination.

Turning around, he saw the perfect gift. Pulling the item off the wall, he examined the item, a set of mittens, carefully. They were black and the inside was lightly lined with Sherpa. Pulling on a flap, he saw that there were fingerless gloves underneath. Looking back at the front, he saw a white outline of Princess Leia, the redhead's hero.

He stopped, wondering if it was an appropriate gift. Yes, they were practical, but they had whimsy. However, Jessica Warren wasn't just a friend…or a potential lover. Mittens seemed…cheap for a gift. He moved to put them back but stopped. Pushing all his self-doubt away, he grabbed the Star Wars mittens again and braved the crowd to purchase them.

"She'll love these. It's got Leia, they're warm, and she can use her phone with them if we're out and about."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

December 24th, the couple were in Jessica's apartment enjoying the holidays. Aubrey opened the gift bag from Jessica and was stoked to see a mini Statue of Liberty for his desk, a gift card to his favorite donut shop, and a Darth Vader t-shirt.

"Jessica, these are awesome. Thank you." Aubrey grabbed a small Christmas gift bag with white tissue paper from the floor. "This is for you."

"Thank you, Superman." Jessica peeked inside and pulled out a pack of green, red, and white socks with snowmen on them. "You got me cute socks. I love them."

"You said you needed more but I wanted them to be fun." Aubrey gestured to the bag. "There's more…go ahead."

Jessica dug in and pulled out a copy of Gray's Anatomy. "Oh, thank you." Digging inside further, Jessica pulled out a pair of black potholders with an orange cat imprinted on them. "Hey, it's Skinner. He's a good kitty."

"He is and he also adores you. You'll have to come over for another sci fi movie marathon sometime soon." Aubrey saw the redhead blush and it warmed his heart. "Keep going."

Jessica put her hand in the bag and pulled out the last item and her mouth dropped. "Princess Leia mittens! Oh Superman, these are so cool…." She put them on and wiggled her fingers. "Ooohh, so warm and toasty."

Jessica leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, resisting the urge to join his lips with hers. "Thank you, Superman. We should build a snowman with these soon." The redhead suddenly had an idea. "You know, the Jeffersonian got a lot of snow in the courtyard last night."

Aubrey realized what she was suggesting. "Now?" When she nodded her head affirmatively. "Oh hell, why not. Come on, let's go night snowman building."

"Yes!" Jessica exclaimed as she ran to get her coat.

**[*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*]**

"That was an amazing snowman we built that night, Superman." Jessica smiled.

"Until the security guard caught us. He thought we were a couple of loons, but he laughed as he let us finish building it." Aubrey chuckled back. Forgetting their children were there, the agent gently caressed his wife's hands. "How about later tonight, you wear only those mittens to bed while we talk about building a special snowman?"

"I think that sounds nice—"

"Ewwww, you two are going to do it later." Savannah gagged.

Jamie cringed. "Can we get this done so we don't have to watch you two get all…you know, please?"

"We don't want to hear you two talk about…that. We know you two…do that but you don't have to be obvious about it." Rachael cringed as she pulled more clothes to sort through.

Aubrey looked at his wife before turning back to their eldest child. "Flirting with your mom and building special snowmen was part of how you four eventually got here." The couple chuckled as they were assailed by a wave of groaning, gagging, and _'ewwwws'_.

"Mommy, why are they making those noises?" Molly asked.

"Because your sisters and brother want to stay home tonight with us instead of going out with their friends." Jessica said in a matter of fact tone, holding back a smile when her three older children suddenly grew very quiet and went back to work.

"Mommy, will you build a special snowman with me like you are with Daddy tonight?" Molly asked innocently.

"Oh no, Molly…" Aubrey replied in a panic.

Jessica held her youngest child and smiled. "That's something I can only do with your daddy, but we can build a snowman outside when we're done here."

"Okay."

Molly went back to work with her siblings as Aubrey and Jessica admired her gift. "I can't believe you kept them all these years."

"I thought they were lost after I moved into this house, but I'm glad I found them."

"Me too."


	2. Eggnog

_**So B & B have a friendly competition going on for Christmas and everyone reaps the benefits. A little drama with Karen Delfs but I think you all will enjoy this drabble.**_

* * *

"I'm kind of stoked about this eggnog rumble you are having with Booth." Jessica copied and pasted her link and sent it to Brennan via Twitter. "There you go, Dr. B. I'm not usually into vegan recipes but this eggnog is pretty good."

"Rumble…oh like in wrestling…I see what you mean." Brennan saw her phone and smiled when she saw her recipe. "Excellent. Thank you, Ms. Warren. Booth has his family recipe, but he thinks no vegan version can compare. He is wrong, of course."

"I beg to differ, but don't use soymilk. Aubrey hates soy stuff…"

Holding back her grin, the anthropologist turned to her intern. "I'll keep that in mind. You seem very concerned for Aubrey even though your relationship ended several months ago. Although, he is no longer seeing Karen Delfs and is currently unattached."

"We're friends again and it's awesome. It's like nothing changed, you know…maybe someday we'll…get to…that point, but this is good for now." The redhead cleared her throat, feeling awkward. "Karen still calls him a lot about hanging out. He said he would be friends with her, but he figured like work friends, not like outside work friends."

Brennan sighed. "He did?"

"Yeah, he broke up with her because she was clingy and possessive, but he didn't want to be mean to her. Hopefully she eventually takes the hint."

"Oh dear…I've invited her over for Christmas dinner because Aubrey said she had no plans."

Jessica smiled. "It's okay, Dr. B. No one should be alone on Christmas and she can be another tester for the eggnog contest you're having with Booth."

"Good point." Brennan smiled before indicating back to the bones. "Now, please continue with your observation of our victim."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

One week later, Booth set two bowls of eggnog on the table in the living room, marking one as non-alcoholic, followed by Brennan with hers. Nearby, there were several other treats and munchies, along with ham and other sides for their Christmas party. "Bones, while a few vegan things that you've made aren't bad, you can't vegan eggnog and everyone is going to agree with me."

The forensic anthologist sighed. "Booth, people are going to appreciate this healthy alternative to your…treat. Aubrey doesn't mind vegan—"

"He eats anything...except soy cheese. He hates that shit."

"The recipe Ms. Warren gave me calls for almond and coconut milk, so Aubrey is free to enjoy." The doorbell rang. "Soon, everyone will prove my eggnog is better."

"Bones, this is my gram's recipe and the punch bowl is empty every year." Booth moved to answer the door and greeted who he saw. "Hey everyone, come on in."

Hodgins had Michael Vincent on his lap as he wheeled them in, followed by Angela holding their newborn son. Following them was Aubrey and Jessica, who were holding two bottles of wine.

"I brought these from my family winery. There's a cabaret and a chardonnay that we are hoping to have out by summer."

"Hey great. Thanks, Jessica." Booth took the bottles as everyone hung up their coats.

"So, I'm ready for the eggnog contest." Aubrey rubbed his hands together. "I do love eggnog…especially with cinnamon."

Booth put the bottles of wine on the table. "The vegan recipe Bones made has cinnamon instead of nutmeg."

"Vegan?" The lanky man grew sad, until Jessica rubbed his arm.

"Superman, it's a recipe I gave Dr. B. It has almond milk and it's actually pretty good. I promise…no soy."

Aubrey smiled. "Cool."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

After dinner, everyone helped clean up and then began mingling with each other while sampling the eggnogs. Christine, Michael Vincent, and Cam's children sampled Booth's non-alcoholic version as well as Brennan's.

In the living room, Cam sipped her drink and smiled. "Booth's eggnog is amazing."

Arastoo did the same. "I didn't think I would say this, but Dr. B's is really good."

"Really?"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Angela sipped her beverage while playing with the baby in his mini playpen. "I love Brennan, but vegan isn't my thing. Love Booth's eggnog."

Hodgins laughed as he sipped. "You collected money to save a pig, but not into vegan, huh?"

"Not for this, plus Booth was quite generous with the bourbon in the real stuff." Angela smirked before sipping again.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Aubrey was pouring two cups of eggnog for himself and Jessica when he was surprised from behind. His stomach falling, he kept a smile on his face. "Karen, how are you?"

"Good now that I'm here. So, I sent you a message yesterday about a Green Day concert on January 15th I have two tickets for. I figured you would have got back to me by now."

"Um, I'm busy that night Karen, so I can't go. Now, if you'll excuse me, Jessica is waiting for her eggnog. She gave this recipe to Dr. B and she wants to try it."

"You're sure spending a lot of time with your ex-girlfriend." Karen said through a hard smile. "Considering she dumped you, you're being very generous."

"Water under the bridge, Karen." Aubrey didn't want to get into another Jessica discussion with his most recent ex-girlfriend. "Yes. we're spending time together because she's my friend. What we do together or how much time we spend with each other is none of your business."

"I'm your friend, too Aubrey. You said that when we broke up in October that we were still friends, but I rarely see you outside of work. You don't call me..."

Aubrey groaned internally. "I'm sorry for that but my division is a very busy one. Now, I don't want to talk about this here because it's Christmas and Jessica is waiting for her eggnog so she can vote. Please excuse me."

"I'm your friend, too. Of course, I'm not your little Star Wars princess." Karen stewed as she watched Aubrey and Jessica drink their beverages. "I'll show her…"

The profiler saw a nearby bottle of whiskey. Grabbing it, she prepared to spike the vegan eggnog when the bowl was moved away. Looking up, she saw Brennan holding a pitcher as Angela held a clean glass bowl.

"You're not thinking of spiking the non-alcoholic vegan eggnog are you, Karen?" Angela asked.

"We've provided a traditional eggnog with bourbon right here or you can request another beverage if the eggnog is not to your liking." Brennan spit out.

Gulping, Karen grabbed a cup, scooped some fresh vegan eggnog, and then poured a shot of whiskey in it. "Dr. Brennan, I just wanted something extra in mine, that's all."

"Good. I'm pleased that you're enjoying yourself." The anthropologist nodded. "I'm not sure why you feel the need to ruin the vegan eggnog with whiskey, though."

"Whiskey makes anything better." Karen gulped down the beverage and almost gagged. "Excuse me, please."

The profiler walked away as Brennan and Angela chuckled. "Bren…that was cold…and just awesome. She's a pain.

"Yes, she is, but Aubrey said she didn't have anywhere to go for Christmas, and no one should be alone for this day." Brennan indicated the table. "I need that bowl please to refill my eggnog. It's the obvious winner of the night."

Angela merely smiled as she put the bowl down for her friend.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

An hour later, Booth pulled papers out of a glass bowl and gave the vote to Christine, who was writing it on a small dry erase board. After reading the last vote, Booth smiled. "…and our winner is…"

The agent turned around and was dumbfounded. "What? A tie?"

"A tie?" Brennan saw the results and turned to her daughter. "Christine sweetheart, did you perhaps write a wrong vote on your daddy's side?"

"Bones!" Boot admonished to everyone's chuckles. "I don't cheat."

"No, Mommy. I wrote what Daddy said. I liked your eggnog and Mommy's." The blonde replied to everyone's chuckles.

"I think that's okay, Bones." Booth put his arm around his wife. "Tonight, everyone was happy."

Angela looked over at Karen, who was giving the stink eye to Aubrey, who was whispering in Jessica's ear. "Not everyone…." She quipped to Hodgins' chuckles.

Up front, Brennan nodded in acceptance. "Yes, I concur. Now we return to our festive gathering."

When everyone went back to having fun, Booth pulled Brennan close. "Thanks, Bones."

Brennan sighed. "I would rather that I had won this competition, but all of our guests were happy, and my eggnog will be a pleasant addition to our holidays along with your grandmother's recipe every year."

"Fair enough." Booth kissed his wife and the couple watched their friends enjoy their evening before socializing themselves.


	3. Reindeer

**_This one is a little bit sad as it delves into the past, however it all works out in the end._**

* * *

**December 2015**

With Booth working late and Hank put down for the night, Brennan joined Christine to watch _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ on television. As they watched the scenes of the other reindeer making fun of Rudolph and his red nose, the young girl grew sad and turned to her mother.

"Mommy, why are they making fun of Rudolph?"

Brennan turned to her daughter. "Because he's different than the other reindeer, Sweetheart."

"I thought being different was a good thing." Christine played with her bear that she was clutching. "You said being different made you special."

Her daughter's very pointed comment brought about sorrow in the forensic anthropologist. "It does, Christine. However, there are people out there who fear anything…or anyone that's different. Instead of educating themselves or putting themselves in the other person's shoes, that fear causes them to sometimes be mean to what...and who they are afraid of."

"I think that's sad, Mommy." Christine tilted her head to the side as she thought for a moment. "Were people ever mean to you like that, Mommy?"

Brennan debated on what to say but decided honesty was the best policy as her daughter was now old enough to understand. "Yes, Christine. When I wasn't much older than you are, some people thought that I was weird because I didn't always like the same things they did. I was quieter than most kids and I didn't have a lot of friends. Unfortunately, instead of getting to know me, they weren't always very nice to me."

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Christine said. "But you have friends now. There's Uncle Hodgins, Aunt Angela, Aunt Cam, Uncle Aubrey, Aunt Jessica, Uncle Arastoo…Daisy…"

Brennan smiled as her daughter trailed off. "Yes, I do, Christine. They are very good friends of mine and your daddy. We are very lucky."

"I have good friends, too Mommy. Emma C and I are best friends. Do you think we'll still be best friends when we get older like you and Daddy?"

Brennan chuckled internally at her daughter's interpretation of _'older_', however, she also knew that her daughter's wish possibly may not happen. "If you want to, I'm sure you will be."

"Cool." Christine settled back against her mom to finish viewing the movie.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

A tired Booth walked in the door two hours later, ready for bed. However, his weariness was pushed aside as he saw his wife crying as she watched television. "Bones…what's wrong?"

Brennan wiped her eyes. "I find I'm feeling a little emotional…"

"Bones, you're not a little emotional…you're crying while watching…." Booth saw what she was watching and was shocked. "…_Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_?"

"I know…it's silly…this is a children's stop action animation movie."

Booth put his arm around his wife. "No, it's not if it has you this upset. What's wrong?"

Brennan wiped her eyes. "Earlier I was watching this with Christine…and she saw how the other reindeer shunned Rudolph, so she asked why. I told her it was because he was different than them."

Booth said nothing, merely grabbing another tissue for his wife, who took it gladly and composed herself. "Thank you, Booth. Christine said that to be mean to people because they're different is wrong, then she asked me if people were ever mean to me like the other reindeer were mean to Rudolph."

Booth sighed, realizing his daughter didn't realize the gravity of what she was asking. "What did you tell her, Bones?"

"I told her that people weren't always nice to me because I was different and didn't like the same things they did."

Booth played with her hair. "I'm so sorry Bones. I know it's hard to talk about when you were growing up."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you, Booth, but it was a good discussion, because she reminded me of how I have good friends now like Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Aubrey, my interns, and you."

"You're my best friend, too Bones." Booth pulled her closer until her head was on his shoulder. "So, how about we turn in for the night and I prove that to you?"

"Sounds good." Brennan said before the two got up and walked down the hall to their bedroom.


	4. Relatives

_**This chapter is bittersweet. Had a few tears well up as I wrote it but I think this would happen in the Bones world. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**December 25, 2017**

Christmas morning brought overcast skies with the promise of snow later that evening. The folks of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab were with their families, some before the sun came up as they celebrated the holidays in a barrage of wrapping paper, breakfasts, and new toys. Later that afternoon, they would all come together to celebrate the day.

However, even the best of family celebrations also had a dark side as relatives no longer around to enjoy the day brought bittersweet memories.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Hearing their son's cry through the monitor, Hodgins moved when he saw Angela get up. "I've got this, Angie."

"You just want to ride in your new toy, Hodgins."

"Yeah, that too." The scientist as he wheeled himself over to his new pneumatic elevator by the stairs, the PVE30 Residential Elevator. After they brought their son home from the hospital, the lift they had installed for Hodgins to go upstairs was not ideal when their baby needed someone, and his wife was unavailable. The new equipment's construction and installation was finished last week in time for Christmas.

Getting in, he hit the button and waved at his wife and older son through the glass as he made the short trip upstairs. Exiting, he made the trek down the hall to the nursery where his son was crying. After lowering the crib and tending to the infant, he stayed to stare at him for a moment, wishing his parents were here to see how he turned out.

He lost them at a young age and still felt that loss. Luckily, his boys still had their grandfather Billy, but there was no grandmother as his mother-in-law was also deceased. Hopefully, they were looking down and proud of what he had become and the family he thought he would never have.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"Whoa…this is so cool!" Jordan opened the box with his brothers to reveal a Sony PlayStation 4 Pro as Isaiah and Tyler pulled out several games.

"You're welcome." Arastoo laughed but sobered when he saw Cam's silent signal. He knew that Cam had a gift she wanted to present to Michelle, so he walked over to his sons. "Come on guys, let's go get this set up in the den."

"Dad, is Mom getting all emotional and weird again?" Tyler asked to his brother's snickers.

"No, she just has something to present to your sister. Come on, or I'm playing this first while you have to watch."

The boys gathered the games as Arastoo picked up the gaming system and the four left the room. Seeing that they were alone, Cam presented an envelope to her daughter. "This is your last Christmas gift. I wanted to present this when we were alone."

Michelle opened the envelope and pulled out the card. "OMG…the Argentta Spa at the Watergate…oh that sounds nice…" The young woman read the date. "One week before I report to Quantico…"

"Yes, you and I are going to have some mother-daughter time before you go be an FBI Agent." Cam said wistfully.

Michelle saw her mother's face. "Mom…are you doing to cry again?"

"No…" Cam took her hand. "When you told me that you applied to the FBI, I…was proud, scared, excited that you were starting this new phase in your life…scared."

"Mom, I know it's dangerous and hard work, but you were a cop before you became a pathologist. You and Uncle Booth inspired me to do this."

"I know." Cam exhaled. "When I told my parents that I was accepted to attend the NYPD Police Academy, Dad was proud. Mom was…upset. We…fought about it on and off until my 22nd birthday, which was a month before I reported to the Academy. We were in the kitchen and she told me that my present was going to be a weekend vacation up in Finger Lakes, just the two of us.

The pathologist chuckled. "Your aunt Felicia was pissed but Mom said we needed some special time together because I was about to enter a new phase in my life."

"Was it a good time?"

"It was a wonderful time. We talked about everything and anything." Cam smiled wistfully. "Your grandmother died about 16 months later. I've moved on, but at times like this, holidays, when I had adopted you and the boys, I wish she was still here."

"Would she have liked me?"

"Michelle, she would have loved you and the boys. She would have been an amazing grandmother to all four of you."

The two women hugged and cried together.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Aubrey woke up on his couch full of mixed emotions. Two rooms down, Jessica slept in his bed because they got home late from the Dr. Who movie marathon at the Cineplex eight hours before and he was a gentleman. Getting up, he started a pot of coffee to brew and filled his kettle so the redhead could have tea.

Their breakup last March was very hard, especially when he found out that she took a sabbatical to Michigan State University at the end of the Kovacs case. Taking her word that they had no future as gospel, he didn't tell her that he was staying in DC after all.

Two months later, his loneliness unbearable, his friendship with Karen Delfs turned into a sexual relationship. However, it was obvious almost immediately that the profiler wanted more from him that he was prepared to give. To make matters worse, she revealed a jealous and possessive side throughout the summer that only grew progressively worse when Jessica returned to the Jeffersonian in late July.

They had their first case together since their breakup, a woman's remains found in Shenandoah Park. Things started awkward, and at one point they finally argued about things that should have been discussed months earlier. However, after the big blowup near the end of the case, the ice had melted and their friendship began to repair itself. Karen's insecurity became Defcom Level 5 and one day soon after the case concluded, she went to the lab and confronted the redhead about stealing her boyfriend. Jessica kept her cool until security escorted the profiler out.

He was surprised when he and Karen were greeted in his office that afternoon by Cam and Dr. B. The two not only informed him what happened but Cam also banned the profiler with a warning that her next visit would be reported back to the BRIU with an incident report. Later on, he found out that Jessica talked them into not reporting Karen to the BRIU out of deference to him.

He tried to avoid what needed to be done because of the drama that would ensue for the last nine weeks, but Aubrey knew that enough was enough. He played it cool with Karen for the rest of the day, but after work, he ended their entanglement to the profiler's anger. She spewed out nasty comments about Jessica, including how she was, in her words, _'fucking everything in sight…you're an idiot James Aubrey and you'll regret dumping me.'_

Instead of regret, he felt immediate relief. From then on, he would avoid Karen whenever he could, even after she made a big show of apologizing to Cam and Jessica and playing nice to get him to take her back.

That would never happen. As Booth said_, 'You dodged a bullet, Aubrey. If you would have knocked her up, you would have been stuck with her forever.'_

In the meantime, he and Jessica slowly grew back in their former roles as friends. For the last several weeks, though, his feelings began to deepen once again, and he could feel it on her end as well. However, they were afraid of ruining what they had permanently…hence their holding pattern.

Looking at his tabletop tree, he saw an old snowman hanging off it. It was a decoration his mother crocheted when he was nine years old. His father always scoffed at it, saying it messed up the fancy Architectural Digest effect he wanted to project, but Rachael Aubrey held her ground. When she died several years ago, he displayed it on his small trees every year. It was always made him feel like she was still ther. Touching the small ornament, he thought about how his father's abandonment had crushed her mother's spirit. Never again could she trust another man and she spent the rest of life alone.

He protected himself in a similar way, but his life changed the day a 26-year-old redheaded intern raced into Angela's office demonstrating how their victim died like in a video game. He let his guard down and his heart got broken, but as he pondered over the last several months, what seemed like Jessica dumping him for no reason turned more into how he took her for granted and even pushed for a commitment that he now knew neither were ready for. It devastated him to realize that he was partly to blame for blowing the best thing he ever had.

They needed to talk about it, but whenever he tried, he chickened out. More than once, he sensed she was trying to do the same but always stopped herself. As he stared at his tree and continued to think of his mother, he realized that he had a chance of happiness and he was tired of closing himself off out of fear.

Startled by the tea kettle whistling, Aubrey turned off the burner. Hearing the bedroom door open, he prepared the cup of catnip tea as a redhead with bedhead and wearing her leggings from the night before with his FBI shirt came into the small kitchen. Handing her the cup, she sipped and sighed.

"Oh, thank you, Superman. I needed this." She sipped again and set it down. "So, what would you like for your Christmas breakfast?"

Jessica saw the hesitation and grew concerned. "Superman, what's wrong? Would you prefer to be alone today until Booth and Dr. B's party?"

Aubrey's heart beating like a jackhammer in his chest, scared of what he was about to do. However, if this ended bad, he would deal with the consequences because he didn't want to be afraid anymore. "No…"

Before Jessica could ask any more questions, Aubrey took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Unable to stop herself, she put her arms around his neck and continued their embrace. Feeling the need to come up for air, he reluctantly broke from her. "Jessica…"

"Stop talking, Aubrey." Jessica said before grabbing the agent and planting a searing kiss that he reciprocated with ease.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Booth and Brennan sat at the couch, their living room surrounded by wrapping paper, ribbon, and laughter from their children. As they enjoyed their coffee, they stared at the tree, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, the agent broke his silence.

"Who are you thinking about, Bones?"

The anthropologist set her coffee down. "My dad. Are you thinking about Hank?"

"Yeah…Pops loved Christmas." Booth sighed. "It was different with my dad, but with Pops and Gram, it was okay to be up early and make some noise, even though we got in late from Midnight Mass. Gram would make a big breakfast after opening gifts and we would spend the day together."

"Dad loved Christmas, too. After he and my mom left, it was too painful of a day, but once we…began working things out, he made it special again. Last Christmas he came over early and made grandpa milkshakes for everyone, even me…I wish he were here with us."

Booth held her closer. "I know, Bones, so do I. I know you don't believe in Heaven or the afterlife, but I feel it in my heart that Pops is with Gram and Max is with your mom."

"He missed Mom…he said he would never marry again because she was his heart…whatever that means…"

"You know what it means, Bones. Your dad probably broke a little when she was killed. He had girlfriends, but…he wanted your mom. Now he's with her…"

"Booth, there is no such thing—"

"Yes, there is Bones." Booth replied gently but forcefully. "I believe it because we will be there someday, watching over Christine and Hank like my grandparents and your folks are watching over us."

"I hope so, Booth." Brennan hesitated for a second. "On our way to Philadelphia tomorrow to see Hank, Marie, and Jared, can we visit my parents?"

"Of course. I planned on it." Booth kissed the top of her head.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Everyone sat down at the table, savoring the ham and other goodies waiting to be eaten on the center island. When the group settled, Booth tapped his wine glass.

"Before we eat, there's something we should do."

"Booth, the food's getting cold and blood sugar is getting low…" Aubrey groaned to everyone's chuckles. His whining was interrupted by the left hand of the redhead sitting next to him caressing his thigh. "…but go ahead."

"Thanks, Aubrey." Booth snarked. "I wanted to make a toast to the folks who couldn't be here today…Wendell and Andie…"

"Clark and his girlfriend…" Arastoo chimed in.

"Fisher and that Oliver Wells." Booth said. "But I also want to mention the people who touched our lives who can't be here, like my Pops, who left us while I was in prison."

Taking the lead, Brennan sighed. "My father. I remember last year he and Aubrey fought over the wishbone, a superstition…"

"Lance." Daisy said quietly. "He loved Christmas here…always wore his Santa hat."

"Vincent Nigel Murray." Cam added. "His never-ending facts…and his confessions after he returned from rehab…Damn…" She took the napkin her husband offered her. "Thank you."

"Zach...but hopefully he'll be here with us next year." Hodgins replied.

Booth held up his glass again. "For all the family, biological or not, that couldn't be here, I offer a toast to them. Hopefully they all found each other above and are watching over us. To family…"

"To family." Everyone clinked glasses and sipped.

"Is it time to eat, Booth?" Aubrey asked.

"It's always food with you isn't Aubrey?" Booth snapped.

"No Booth…not always…" Jessica said with a smirk before clasping Aubrey's hand under the table. They decided to keep their renewed relationship to themselves for a little while. "Sometimes it's other things."

Immediately suspecting what was going on, Booth kept his thoughts to himself as he got up and pushed his chair in. "All right folks. Make a line. Dinner is served."

The group got up, hungry and ready to eat and spend time together for their family Christmas.


	5. Yule Log

_**I'm sorry I haven't responded to reviews. It's been killer where I work getting ready for Christmas but I'm grateful for each one and glad these chapters are being enjoyed. **_

_**Now, back to some fun times. I did a little research for this one and I think everyone will like it. Enjoy...Yule Log.**_

* * *

**December 12, 2024**

Booth was spending his Saturday morning making pancakes for his family as Hank was watching cartoons and Brennan was writing on her laptop. Christine was still in bed for the time being.

Brennan put aside her laptop. "Booth, I'm going to get Christine up. It's after 8:00."

"Nah, Bones let her sleep a little bit longer. We'll get her up for breakfast and if she snoozes, then she loses her pancakes to Hank." The agent flipped the cakes. "So what do you think of my idea?"

"Well, it sounds quite fun actually, but where will be burn them all?"

"Outside in our firepit." Booth saw his wife's move to protest. "Bones, yeah it will be cold, but it's going to be in the upper 20s and when else can the kids play outside at night while we sit around, drink, and be merry."

"Well, the yule log burning is stepped in pagan traditions, Booth. It goes all the way back to Norway, where the Wiccans celebrated the return of the sun with lighting the log…"

"With families together. Many celebrate it now with writing down a wish, putting it in the log, and it burns into the universe…"

Brennan sighed. "Booth, I know we burned our wishes with your hot dog wrapper years earlier…"

"…and my wish came true. Didn't yours?"

Brennan smiled. "Our coming together was inevitable. We talked that night and said we were going to work on our fears so we could be together."

"That means yes, Bones. Now, how does my idea sound?"

The anthropologist poured a cup of coffee. "I think it's a good one. If the weather turns bad, we can come up with an alternative."

"Cool. I will send a message out to everyone after breakfast, which is about done. Can you please wake up Christine, Bones…oh never mind, here comes Little Miss Sunshine."

Brennan spotted her teenage daughter stumble out of the hallway, her blonde hair askew and rubbing her eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Excellent timing, Christine. Hank, time for breakfast."

The family converged at the dining room table, where Booth explained his idea for the annual annual Christmas Party at the Mighty Hut II. Both kids thought it sounded fun and couldn't wait to start.

"We'll start looking for logs and stuff outside after breakfast." Booth said. "Now eat."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Over the last couple of weeks, the Saroyan-Vaziri, Hodgins, Aubrey families, along with other attendees made their traditional Yule logs, excited for the planned activity.

For Cam and Arastoo, the holiday brought about a mix of traditional Christmas with aspects of Muslim tradition to the yule log as well, but it was an enjoyable time for their boys, who liked the mix of cultures.

"Arastoo, I know Muslim don't celebrate Christmas—"

"Cam, we go through this every year. I think we've done a good job with bringing parts of my religion into this time of year and I think the boys are better off for it. This yule log burning will be fun."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

As Angela and their youngest son worked on the cloth ribbon and designing the look, Hodgins and Michael-Vincent were debating on what kind of greens to use as the scientist moved towards the table in his wheelchair. "Dad what about pinecones along with hedera on the sides?"

Hodgins nodded with pride. "Using ivy's scientific name…good boy."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

At the Aubrey dinner table, Jessica put Rachael's wish inside of their log just as Aubrey did the same with Savannah's after assisting her. Getting another piece of paper, she turned to Savannah's twin brother. "Okay Jamie, what's your Christmas wish?"

"Can-dy." The almost four-year-old said.

"No surprise there…just like Daddy." Writing down her son's request, she pulled the ivy, cranberries, and pinecones together on a tray near the log the family chose last weekend. "Okay time for…where are the cinnamon sticks? Aubrey did you forget to put the sticks with everything else?"

"I put them on the tray myself, Jess." Aubrey looked across the table. "Where are they?"

"Well, the package isn't here and…" Jessica looked on the floor and saw a small plastic bag. "Here they are…one is hanging out…uh, we're missing a stick."

Aubrey turned to Rachael and the twins. "Did one of you take the last one?"

Seeing all three kids shake their heads, Jessica turned and saw their 10-month-old daughter sitting up near her playpen holding the last stick. "Aubrey, get that from Molly before she eats it."

Aubrey saw his infant getting ready to eat it, so he dashed across the room, slid down on the rug, and got it right before Molly ate it. For a moment she grew cranky, then she began to laugh.

"Molly Caroline Aubrey, how the hell did you get out of your playpen?" Only blinking her green eyes in response, the agent sighed. "You're going to be a fun one…I'm getting too old for this shit."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Around 4:00 on Christmas Day at the Mighty Hut II, everyone bundled up after an amazing dinner. Grabbing their hot chocolate or hot toddies along with chairs, the group went outside in the snowy backyard where earlier, all the yule logs were brought out.

"So according to tradition, as we burn these together, we each talk about one thing we're happy for that happened this year and something you're looking forward to in 2025."

"Can we talk to, Dad?" Hank asked innocently.

Everyone chuckled before Booth turned to his youngest son. "You sure can, buddy. Now, it's time to light the fire."

"But they're so pretty…" Daisy said forlornly.

"Daisy, it's part of the pagan ritual." Oliver said. "You can just make another one."

"I can't do it after Christmas…it's not tradition…"

Ignoring the bickering, he indicated for Aubrey, Wendell, Arastoo, and Hodgins to come over and after pouring alcohol over the wood, Booth lit it to reveal a great flame that make the kids cheer.

"That was so cool!" Christine cheered. "Can I light it next time, Daddy."

"No." Booth barked. "Now, I'll start…I'm grateful that Parker, Christine, and Hank are doing so well, and I am excited to see what happens with us after the New Year."

"I'm excited because this year I hired a new Deputy Forensic Anthropologist…" Brennan stated, smiling at Jessica. "I'm enjoy the new challenges I have as not only head of the Forensic Anthropology department but also in creating a new curriculum for my endeavor for American University for students starting in 2026."

"I'm grateful for the fact that I'm not only taking on two more interns for the 2025 school year, but one of my former interns, Ashley Anders, is coming back to work at the Jeffersonian as my assistant." Hodgins smiled with glee. "I'm also grateful for my cool new Dr. Who elevator that I got installed at my house to replace my old one." Hodgins beamed to everyone's groans. "Come on, it's cool. Aubrey, you liked riding in it and so did you Wendell."

"Fine…" the lanky agent acquiesced. "It's pretty cool."

"I'm happy for winning the MacArthur Grant again for my computer programs and for my three boys." Angela indicated to her sons and Hodgins. "Life is never boring, that's for sure."

Wendell smirked. "I'm grateful that I finally got his woman to marry me…"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who hesitated, Wendell." Andie retorted to everyone's chuckles. "You were the main roadblock."

"Well, I'm glad I had you to bulldoze right though it because I'm the happiest I've ever been." Wendell bent down and kissed his wife. "I'm also happy because I've been offered a position working on a grant study at George Mason University."

"I've also been offered a full time position as an NP at the oncology practice I've been subbing at as well." Andie added before hugging Wendell.

After Daisy and Oliver, Cam and Arastoo gave their thanks for their careers and for Isaiah's acceptance into Virginia Commonwealth University for the following fall. Next, it was Aubrey and Jessica's turns.

"We had a rough few months earlier in the year when Molly was born several weeks early…" Aubrey exhaled. "…but you all were there for us, making sure I showered while I was in the hospital with Jess, and being there for us by helping with Rachael and the twins, bringing meals, and helping us when we finally got to bring Molly home."

"That's what family is for, Aubrey." Booth replied.

"I think I can speak for both of us in that we're just grateful to have such wonderful friends and can't wait to see what comes for us in 2025." Jessica chimed in.

After everyone had their turn, the adults sat around the fire while the kids ran around in the snow, excited to be playing outside after dark. Enjoying the drinks, they joshed and kidded, happy to be part of a family, while not related by blood, connected them all together through thick and thin.


	6. Candy

**_I couldn't help myself...here's an M rated chapter featuring Aubrey, Jessica, and one of his favorite treats._  
**

* * *

**November 12, 2018**

Jessica, Aubrey, and 3-month-old Rachael were grocery shopping at their local Kroger's. The redhead pushed past a display of Advent calendars, counting down the days until the holidays began. It was a crazy time, but also a wonderful time.

Aubrey, who was walking next to her carrying their infant in a sling, stopped in front of a Christmas candy endcap. "Oh yeah…Christmas candy!"

Stopping the cart, Jessica shook her head. "Aubrey…come on. No candy."

The agent grabbed a bag of Reese's Peanut Butter Trees and Twix Santas and turned around. "Jess…come on…these are classics. Look over here…candy canes…Christmas candy corn…this is Rachael's first Christmas and exposure to the classics is important."

Rachael reached for the bags her father held, but Jessica pulled her hand back gently. "No, baby…no candy for you. Aubrey, she's too young to be eating all the junk food that comes out this time of year."

"But someday, she will be able to, Jess." Aubrey put the peanut butter trees down and gently pet the baby's red hair. "When she can, she and her daddy will eat it together..."

"…and she'll have cavities…how you still have teeth I'll never know." Jessica rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you, James Aubrey?"

"Love me…" Aubrey looked around and covered their baby's little ears and whispered. "…give me a Christmas screw to remember once Rachael goes down for her morning nap…"

Jessica chuckled while turning the cart. "We'll see. Now come on, we have to finish shopping here and get Skinner food at Pet Smart so we can get our little one home for her nap."

Aubrey looked at the candy forlornly. "But the candy…"

"Come on, Superman." Jessica continued to move down the next aisle, a plan taking shape.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

December 1st was cold and windy as Aubrey arrived on the Hoover's 4th floor via the stairs. Brushing his hair into place, he hurried to the communal break room. Stealing a long john and topping off his Star Wars travel cup, he hummed a tune as he walked to his office recalling the quickie he and his wife had in the shower this morning.

"We have such a good baby…letting Mommy and Daddy get some before breakfast. Rachael has changed our sex life, but we've gotten pretty creative."

Unlocking the office door, he turned the light on and entered, stopping when he spotted a wrapped box on his desk. Carefully, he walked up to it but relaxed when he recognized his wife's handwriting. Setting his laptop bag, treat, and coffee down, he unwrapped the gift with glee to reveal a box containing several small bags, each with a number and different Disney cartoon movie characters on it. Seeing the note, he read it.

**_This is a special Advent calendar for you, Superman. Be a good boy and only open the bag with the current date. When you get to December 24_****_th_****_, you'll find a special surprise that forms part of one of your Christmas presents._**

**_ Do not open any early because I'll know and then I won't let you have that gift. You're on the honor system, James. Enjoy your present._**

**_ Jess_**

Seeing a bag with a 1, he picked it up and opened it, pulling out a Reese's Peanut Butter tree. Giggling, he opened the treat and popped it in his mouth. He contemplated how she got the gift in his locked office, then had a realization. Walking to another office down the hall, he peaked in and saw the agent at her desk. "Working late last night, my ass. You let Jess in after I left yesterday, didn't you?"

Genny Shaw chuckled. "I did. She called me a couple of days ago and we plotted it out."

"Clever. So, do you know any of the other gifts?"

The ASAC sat back and chuckled. "No way, Boss. I'm using the same Advent calendar for Hunter and I'm not giving any secrets away."

"Fine…" Aubrey walked back to his office, intrigued by his new calendar.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

For the next 23 days, Aubrey opened a new bag with the corresponding date, finding Hershey kisses, candy canes, Twix Santas, and other various candy treats. Every day, he gave his wife a kiss and a thank you, to which she always responded with, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

On Christmas Eve, Aubrey arrived at work, planning to only work until noon, along with his wife at the lab. Afterwards, Jessica would get Rachael from the Jeffersonian Day Care and they would go home and get ready for dinner with the Warren clan at their family home in Bethesda. Tomorrow afternoon, they would see their friends at Booth and Brennan's while counting down the days until their New Year's weekend up at their favorite cabin with their daughter for a family celebration.

Finding the small box on his credenza, he pulled out the bag for December 24th. He felt a candy cane, but there was something else in it. There was no bag for December 25th, but he assumed he would get it tomorrow. Pulling on the red ribbon, he opened the bag and was surprised to see a piece of paper. Pulling it out, he saw tissue paper before reading the paper.

**_Make sure your office door is closed before examining your Christmas Eve surprise._**

"Oh Jess, what are you up to?" He said to himself as he closed the door and returned to his desk. Pulling out the tissue paper, he reached in and pulled out a candy cane with cloth wrapped around it. Removing the candy cane, he began eating it as he unwrapped the cloth item, only to barely choke when he realized they were a pair of men's thong underwear. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he examined the garment.

"Jess, you got me a G-string… Aubrey examined the pattern and became downright giddy as he realized what he was holding. "Oohhh…Jess gave me a thong with candy canes on it…someone wants a modeling session for Christmas."

Grabbing his phone, he sent a message to his redhead. **_You're such a dirty girl, Jessica._**

Jessica responded almost immediately. **_Just wait until tomorrow morning…_**

Giggling with anticipation, the Special Agent in Charge continued to admire the item until a loud knock was heard on his door. Shoving them in his computer bag, he took a deep breath and after chewing his candy cane, he put the rest down and went into SAC mode. "Come on in…"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Christmas morning winded down with Skinner playing with the Christmas wrap deluging the floor with an excited Rachael, who was sitting on her father's lap. The couple chuckled at the antics of their cat and daughter as she enjoyed her first Christmas.

Jessica admired the ruby open-heart sterling silver pendant around her neck. "Aubrey this is so beautiful…you didn't spend an arm and a leg, did you?"

"It's rude to ask how much a present is, Jessica." Aubrey held up his new silk bathrobe with his left hand while continuing to hold the baby. "Although I am curious to know how much you spent on this robe...which matches the royal blue silk pajama pants you got me for Christmas two years ago…"

Jessica held a sage green baby doll nightie up against her. "This is so beautiful, Aubrey."

"It's going to be more beautiful with you in it, and I did promise you a new one every year." Aubrey replied as his infant daughter patted his face. "Oh, someone is hungry."

"I'll heat up a bottle for her…"

"I'll put her down for her nap when she's done eating." Aubrey reached into his flannel pajama pocket and pulled out the underwear from yesterday. "When Rachael is asleep, perhaps I can change into these. Then, you sit on my lap and be very naughty for Christmas..."

"You still think I'm still super sexy and hot, huh?" Jessica asked jokingly from the kitchen. "Even though I'm a mother now."

"Uh yeah. The fact that you're Rachael's mother only makes you hotter." Aubrey took the warmed bottle from his wife. Giving it to his child, she eagerly sucked. "I'll be back."

"You do that, James." Waiting for the two to go upstairs, Jessica went into her office yoga room and pulled a small bag from under her desk and ducked into the downstairs guest bedroom. She had some naughty plans of her own.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Thirty minutes later, Aubrey came down the stairs holding the baby monitor. "Jess, I'm sorry it took so long. Rachael wouldn't go down until I played Darth Vader's theme like 10 times…." He stopped in his tracks, speechless when he saw her waiting for him by the kitchen. "Oh wow…you're really hot."

Jessica posed in front of the center island wearing a candy cane merry widow and panties. She could see him salivating. "Thank you."

Aubrey focused down her body and about choked on his tongue when he noted the garters holding up a pair of matching red stockings. "You're a candy cane…you have garters…" When his wife sat down and crossed her legs, he about died. "…and your panties are crotchless…oh how did I get so lucky to be married to you…"

The redhead began to blush at her husband's very ardent gaze. "I know how much you love candy canes, so I wanted to give you an alternative to all those sugar and calories."

"Oh, you gave me an alternative all right. Here comes Daddy!" An entranced Aubrey walked up to his wife and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry to her giggles. Grabbing the baby monitor and his G-string, he carried her towards the downstairs bathroom. "Time for candy…"


	7. Hot Chocolate

_**This one features Hodgela and takes place between Season 6's Doctor in the Photo and The Body in the Bag. I've also subscribed to Bones Standard Time and moved the time frame slightly.**_

_**Rated high 'T' for a singular profanity.**_

* * *

December 2011 in Washington DC was cold…very cold with constant snow almost every day. Everyone hated the low temperatures, but they were all relieved when the Lauren Eames case was resolved. Cam, Hodgins, and even the squints were worried when Brennan had immersed herself not just into the case, but into the victim's life. Even Booth, although occupied by Hannah, grew concerned about her.

However, it did attract everyone's attention when they noticed Booth didn't come around like he used to after the case was closed. The group went out for drinks last week and they asked Booth and Hannah to join them. To their surprise, while the reporter agreed, Booth begged off and the two left with barely a goodbye.

Angela noticed the change more than anyone. She continued to observe, and she knew that when the agent didn't attend the lab's annual Christmas party on the 19th, something was wrong. Brennan wasn't giving her any answers and Booth told her last week, tactfully and less than tactfully when she persisted in wanting an explanation, to mind her own business.

Taking a break from her work, Angela walked outside on the atypical sunny day. Sitting down on the bench in the courtyard, she contemplated her observations of late.

She knew that Hannah was the root of the issue. She didn't like Baghdad Barbie when she came to town. That dislike of the reporter only grew after Brennan told her about the woman demanding her sunglasses while she was hospitalized. Hodgins had to stop her from storming over to the hospital to confront the blonde.

_"Demanding a present? Was she raised in a damn barn? She obviously didn't learn any manners from anyone."_

It was bad enough Booth was living with that reporter bimbo instead of her best friend, but now he and Brennan at odds. She wanted to push the anthropologist to tell her what was going on, but Hodgins told her to stay out of it and the two would work it out themselves.

_"I can't just let it go, Hodgins. I can't."_

_"I know it's hard, Angie but they will work things out. I know you hate Hannah, but she isn't the evil witch you want to think of her as. Even if she was, ___Booth and Dr. B's friendship is too strong to let her divide them._"_

Angela came back to the present, still in knots over her current issue. "Yes, she and Brennan are supposed to be together, enjoying wild sex and planning a future together. Instead, he's shacking up with that wannabe Barbie reporter and Bren's withdrawn. Something is wrong. I know she said she and Hannah are friends but that's crap."

"What's crap, Angie?"

Startled, she turned to see her husband holding two cups. "Hodgins…"

"I had a hankering for hot chocolate, and I thought you might want to join your handsome husband. You didn't get your one cup of coffee today so you can have this."

Angela took the cup and sipped, enjoying the chocolate goodness. "It's really good. Thank you. The baby definitely approves."

Hodgins sat down and the couple enjoyed the weather in silence. "They're going to be okay, Angie. You have to trust that whatever is going on will work itself out."

"How did you know I was thinking about that?"

"Because I know you. You're Booth and Brennan's biggest champion, but you must also realize they will get there in their own time. Remember, Dr. B turned him down when he asked her to take a chance on him."

"But he could have pursued her…"

"…and he would have been stalking her. Angie, Booth has a right to move on with his life."

The artist sipped her hot chocolate. "Fucking Hannah all the time is not moving on with his life. She's an extended booty call."

Hodgins put his arm around his pregnant wife. "Well, even if she is, Booth is still our friend and we need to respect his relationship, all right?"

"But—"

"Angie...come on. You can't always try to fix things. You keep pushing and you'll only push people away."

Angela played with the lid of her cup. "But Hodgins, ever since the Lauren Eames case, they've been so distant. It's not right…I need to do something."

"No Angie. You need to butt out." Hodgins leaned back on the bench. "Like Johnny Rivers said, let tomorrow be…so let Booth and Dr. B be. Now, now drink your hot chocolate and enjoy time with your sexy scientist husband while we map out our Christmas plans."

The artist chuckled despite herself. "Fine…I'll trust you, Hodgins, but if they're not together by next Christmas, I'm cutting you off."

"No, you won't." Hodgins replied with a cocky smile. "You can't resist your bug boy."

"No, I won't…damn you, Hodgins." Angie chuckled as she leaned into her husband while the two drank their hot chocolate.


	8. Ribbon

_**Yes, another Aubrey & Jessica in 2015. Sorry, but the time frame is ripe with possibilities. This is based on a true story involving my beloved cat Abbey Road (my avatar. RIP Abbey...).**_

* * *

**December 2015**

Aubrey was wrapping presents for Michael Vincent, Christine, and Hank with Jessica's assistance. Next to him, Skinner sniffed around the tabletop tree the agent had by his couch.

"Aubrey, these robots you got Michael Vincent and Christine are awesome." Jessica replied as she cut paper.

"They are, aren't they?" he replied before sipping his beer. "I hope Hank likes his dinosaur."

"From his Uncle Aubrey, of course he will…" The intern giggled.

Once again, the lanky man sighed at the melodic sounds of the redhead's laugh. After the fight they had last night when he sneaked out of the hospital and went on TV to draw the bomber out, he was afraid he messed up their friendship forever. However, after processing their culprits, he realized that he was angry not because of what Jessica said to him, but because she was right.

After a 2:00 AM visit to her apartment where they both apologized for their harsh words, they sat up and ate leftover Kung Pao chicken before falling asleep on her couch. Eighteen hours later, they were presently wrapping presents together and joking around.

Hearing his phone buzz, he looked and saw it was a text message from Karen Delfs asking if he wanted to go look at Christmas lights with her. Typing out a polite message turning her down due to other plans, he hit SEND and went back to what he was doing.

Jessica could see his teeth grinding. "You have to get her eating your burger go, Superman. She was going to buy you another one."

"I was hungry, damn it. Why the hell couldn't she just order her own?"

Jessica taped down wrapping paper. "Probably because she was flirting with you, Aubrey."

"Uh, people who take my food are not attractive. Besides…I'm, kind of interested in someone else." Aubrey pointedly looked at Jessica, who blushed.

"Well, I'm sure she will get the hint, but if she doesn't you may just have to tell her you're not interested."

"We'll see what happens, Jessica. Now it's time for the ribbon…." Aubrey looked all around. "Where's the ribbon?"

Jessica looked around her as well, to no avail. "I don't see it. Was it a spool?"

"Yeah there was red, green, and blue…" Aubrey stood up and looked around. "Where the hell…what?"

The agent and intern saw there was a trail of ribbon that ended behind the couch. Both getting up, they walked over and found Skinner eating the ribbon. "Skinner! Don't eat that shit."

Aubrey pulled the spool away, but Skinner hung on as he chewed. Unable to pry it loose from his cat's jaws, he took the scissors offered by Jessica and cut it off. "There. That's all you get."

"Is the ribbon going to make him sick, Superman?" Jessica asked as she watched the orange tabby munch on the material.

"He'll probably vomit it up later and learn a valuable lesson." Aubrey grumbled. "Now to keep him out of the Christmas tree."

"Orange juice. Cats hate citrus." Jessica replied. "Get a mini spray bottle and squirt it."

Aubrey thought about that idea. "I'll go get one tomorrow. Thanks, Jess."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Three hours later, Aubrey walked Jessica to her car parked in his back lot. They hesitated for a moment before the redhead kissed his cheek. "I had fun tonight."

"You did?" Aubrey asked. "We wrapped presents for the kids, ordered pizza, and just watched TV, Jessica."

"I know, but it was fun. I enjoy spending time with you…a lot."

The agent gulped, hating that he felt like a teenage boy all over again. "I…enjoy spending time with you, too."

The intern unlocked her Jeep and got inside. "So, I'll maybe see you at the lab tomorrow?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah…hey…want to get some lunch at the diner?"

"Sounds good." Jessica shut the door and rolled down her window. "Good night, Superman."

"Good night, Jessica." He replied as she started up her engine. "Text me when you get home, all right?"

"I will." Jessica backed out and turned her vehicle around. Honking her horn, she drove away as Aubrey waved to her.

When she was out of sight, the agent went back inside of the brownstone. Entering his apartment, he put the empty beer bottles in the sink, loaded his dirty dishes in the dishwasher. He was about to put away the dip when he saw the open bag of chips nearby. Changing his mind, he grabbed a chip and dipped it before shoving it into his mouth. "Good stuff."

Putting away all his gift-wrapping items, he put the gifts on the table near his small tree. It was now almost 11:00 and he decided to turn in for the night. Entering his bedroom, he saw Skinner laying on the bed and it was obvious the cat didn't feel well.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good, Buddy but you shouldn't have eating the Christmas ribbon." He checked his bed but didn't see any vomit. "Well, wherever you yacked it up, I hope it wasn't on my shoes or anything."

Changing into pajamas, he walked across the hall to the bathroom but smelled something nasty. Realizing that his cat made a recent deposit in his litter box that, he contemplated before deciding to grab his toothbrush and brush his teeth in the kitchen sink to let the room air out. Turning the light on, he was stunned at what he saw.

In the box, next to the toilet, was several cat turds. However, each one had a different color ribbon wound around it, resembling a barber pole. Aubrey was stunned for a moment before growing disgusted as it was obvious the ribbon was not digested in any way.

"Great, my bathroom stinks and I have to look at ribbon turds…ugh, I can't do it. It's just…wrong."

Finding the scoop, he got a fresh plastic bag and scooped out the offending items from the litter box. Tying off the bag, he walked them outside to the dumpster and tossed it in there. Walking back inside, he locked up and washed his hands. When done, he brushed his teeth and went into the bedroom, where his cat remained.

"Skinner, I love you but don't ever eat the Christmas ribbon again. Yuck!" He got into bed, shut off the light, but was unable to get the vision of his litter box discovery out of his mind.

"So wrong…so wrong…"


	9. Icicles

_**This is going to be a multi-parter featuring Aubrey & Jessica with appearances from our fellow Bones folks. A/U from Love & Carbonite. Enjoy**_

* * *

**December 15****th****, 2017**

It was cold and blustery as Aubrey and a couple of his agents from Major Crimes worked a scene outside of the Patuxent Wildlife Refuge in Prince George County, Maryland. As Agent Bower questioned the teenagers who found the two victims, lying in situ side by side in the back near the house on the property, Hodgins, Jessica, Oliver, and others from the Jeffersonian lab examined the scene and remains. After talking to the sheriff who gave jurisdiction to the FBI, Aubrey headed over to the lab group. Staring at his ex-girlfriend for a few moments, he collected himself before asking questions.

"So, Hodgins, you're thinking COD about two weeks ago?"

"Definitely. The bodies may have only been dumped here a few days ago, but these guys say these victims sat somewhere warm before being dumped here." Hodgins held up the insect and spouted what told him the time of death. "The bugs don't lie."

Aubrey turned to Oliver, who was labeling evidence obtained at the scene. "Dr. Wells, how old are our victims?"

"Ask Ms. Warren. I'm on particulate duty."

Steeling himself for another awkward moment, Aubrey turned to the redhead and felt once again his stomach turn to butterflies when her large green eyes gazed at him. Pushing the emotions down, he put on his professional face. "Jessica, how old?"

"Judging by the wear on the teeth, Agent Aubrey I would estimate both victims to be in their early to mid-30s." the redhead replied with upmost professionalism, ignoring the flutter she felt when Aubrey's blue eyes lingered on her for a moment. "They are ready for transport to the lab to complete our autopsy."

Aubrey stepped to the side as two Jeffersonian technicians wheeled over gurneys and loaded the decedents. As they were wheeled away, the agent's phone rang, and he gave an audible sigh when he saw who the caller was. "Excuse me please."

While the agent stepped way to answer his phone, Jessica, Hodgins, and Oliver began cleaning up their equipment.

"So, which one of you is the lucky one to stick around to get Aubrey's signature on the release forms and bring the equipment back to the lab?" Hodgins asked.

Oliver stood up. "I've done it the last couple of times. Jessica can do it this time."

The redhead, who saw her ex-boyfriend in a heated discussion on the phone, snapped back. "Um, well…"

Hodgins thought for a moment and made an executive decision. "Oliver and I will take back the remains. Jessica, finalize everything here with Aubrey and then meet us back at the lab."

"Well…" Jessica still felt awkward with Aubrey, particularly now that he was dating Karen Delfs, who didn't hesitate to brag to anyone at the lab that she was his girlfriend. "…I guess…"

Hodgins decided his intern needed a little more convincing. "Oliver, I'll be at the van in a minute. Make sure the path is lit for me and it's clear of snow past the front door for my wheelchair."

The intern, not wanting to leave a possible juicy discussion, hesitated. "Dr. Hodgins, perhaps my assistance—"

"Will be needed to make sure I don't break my neck heading back. Now, please do as I ask, or you deal with my wife if I'm hurt."

Knowing he lost, the tall genius grumbled. "Fine…"

When he walked away, Hodgins looked at Jessica. "I know things are still weird between you two, but he's a professional, just like you. Off the record, he's obviously still crazy about you…and you for him. You two can't take your eyes off each other when you think no one is looking."

Jessica blushed. "Aubrey has made it clear that he has moved on with his life, Curly. Besides, he's with Karen now…"

"Jessica…I think she's more serious about him than he is about her. It's probably her on the phone right now, nagging him to hurry up because she knows you're here."

The redhead sighed. "I doubt that, Curly. She always brags about how they are so in sync with each other. Remember how she hung all over him at Thanksgiving? He brought her to your house and they left together, remember?"

"Yeah, and I also remember how rude and obnoxious she was to you. She was uncomfortable that you were there and wanted you gone. By the way, she wasn't Aubrey's date. He gave her a ride because she said she didn't know how to get to our house. He left early with her because Angela was about to throw her out and he didn't want to embarrass her…or you anymore. Do you really not see that she's very jealous of you?"

Surprised at what she heard Jessica perked up before becoming serious again. "Curly, I really don't think she's jealous of me because she has Aubrey now. Now you really don't want to ride with Oliver, do you?"

"He's tolerable, so you're staying here to finalize the transfer. You and Aubrey will have to get over yourselves and work things out. You two were best friends once and I have every confidence you two can be professionals." Hodgins wheeled back, making sure he stayed on the path. "See you when you get back to the lab."

Jessica sighed as she watched one of her mentors leave. Looking over at Aubrey, who was in the middle of his conversation, she turned and went back to work, noting his stiff posture. "He is very agitated at whomever he's talking to on the phone, but it's not my concern anymore. You can do this, Jessica. He hates your guts, but you can be professional."

On the other side of the yard, Aubrey continued his conversation. "Karen, why did you tell your co-workers I was coming with you to your BRIU Christmas party tonight? I've told you each time that you asked me that that I was on call tonight and right now I'm working. Please go without me."

_"Because I want my colleagues to meet my boyfriend and I figured you would change your mind._ _Come on, you're the SAC of Major Crimes, so just call in one of your agents like the other SACs do, then you can meet at the party in about an hour. We're having the party at Quantico in our large conference room on the ground floor, so I'll just let the parking lot guard know to expect you late."_

Aubrey's irritation grew. "Karen, I'm not coming. I'm not going to tell you again."

Karen continued to talk._ "How about instead of going to the party, I wait for you over at your apartment? You can call your landlady to let me in and I could light some candles…we can get reacquainted…it's been a while since we've been together."_

Aubrey shuddered at the thought of Karen having unrestricted access to his apartment. He was never interested in a relationship with Karen. However, after a night of heavy drinking and waking up in her bed two months earlier, she agreed with his idea of friends with benefits. However, their casual affair cooled for him throughout November as her jealous and clingy side emerged very quickly with the last straw her rude behavior towards Jessica at Angela and Hodgins' house during Thanksgiving.

Realizing the quagmire that he was in, Aubrey had been avoiding Karen for the last few weeks, hoping she would get the hint he wasn't interested in their arrangement anymore. However, Karen indicated that she considered the agent her boyfriend and wasn't shy about letting everyone know at the FBI…and the lab. He knew what he had to do but wanted to wait until after the holidays.

_'Yeah, I'm a coward.'_ Realizing she stopped talking, Aubrey answered. "No Karen. Just go to your Christmas party and have fun.

_"When are we going to get together again? I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving. You're always either eating lunch with Booth and Dr. Brennan, spending time with their family or hanging out with your friends without inviting me. Angela was rude to me at Thanksgiving, you know. I'm still not happy you made us leave instead of standing up for me."_

Aubrey's patience was wearing thin. "Karen, the subject of Thanksgiving is closed. I can't get together with you this week because I'm busy with year-end stuff plus Booth and Hodgins need my help with putting stuff together for the kids' Christmas gifts. Now, I have to get back to work-"

_"James Aubrey, you better start paying attention to me or I won't be waiting around for you." _Karen replied in a passive aggressive voice before shifting gears._ "Forget the BRIU party. It'll be boring without you there. I'll just wait over at your office until you're ready to leave. See you soon, lover."_

Aubrey heard the dial tone and ended the call. "Great…"

Looking across the yard, he saw his ex-girlfriend and realized he needed to do something with her, too. After Jessica found out he was staying last spring, she asked him for a second chance. He wanted to say yes, but afraid of her rejecting him later a second time, he coldly turned her down and told her to stay out of his life. The intern took him at his word, and she stayed out of his way. Any conversation they had at work after that was stilted and awkward.

Two days after Thanksgiving while he was whining about his love life and issues with Karen, Booth yelled at him for his immature and cavalier attitude towards both women. After that, he revealed to the agent's surprise that Jessica wouldn't have been able to move with him to LA without quitting school or starting over. Going home that night, he did a lot of thinking and came to the sad conclusion that that Jessica dumping him was somewhat justified and that he was being unfair to her. More than that, he missed their friendship and what they had together.

For the last almost three weeks, every time he went to call Jessica to apologize, he always chickened out. He knew why…he was afraid of her greeting his apologies and wish to renew their friendship and possibly their relationship with the same disdain he greeted hers with months earlier.

But he was a grown man and he needed to start taking responsibility for his behavior with Jessica and Karen. The profiler was several miles away, but the intern was ten yards away. He tanked their relationship at a crime scene, so why not try to mend fences at another one?

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her as she was packing up her tools. As he got up close to her, she turned around and was startled to the point she dropped the kit.

"Shit, Aubrey…you scared me."

"Sorry…here, let me help you." He bent down to help her, but she had everything done and hastily picked it up.

"I got it, it's fine." Hating that she felt awkward around her former boyfriend, Jessica grew uber professional. "Um, so the remains are heading back to the lab. I'm going to head back shortly, but I need you to sign the release forms and give them to me."

"Of course. They're in my SUV out front…by your van." Indicating for her to go ahead of him, he followed her, feeling defeated. _'She really hates me…but I deserve it for being a jackass to her.'_

Jessica walked ahead through the house, feeling bad for her knee jerk reaction a few seconds earlier. Hodgins was right…the two really needed to get over themselves and figure out a way to co-exist. Just because they were no longer together didn't mean they couldn't be civil.

Stopping at the end of the porch, Jessica turned around. "Aubrey, I—"

Before either noticed, a large icicle dropped down from the edge of the roof and landed right on her head, sending the redhead down on the ground. Aubrey was horrified as he saw her unconscious with a bleeding laceration near her hair line. Grabbing a handkerchief, he kneeled next to her. "Jessica…Jessica…wake up, come on…"

He was relieved when she groaned. As she lifted herself up, she moaned as a wave of dizziness came over her. "Whoa…what happened?"

Aubrey pointed to the large ice structure, now broken into several pieces on the porch and frozen ground. "You got beamed by that large icicle over there and you've got a nasty laceration…and probably a nice concussion, too. Come on…we're going to the hospital."

Fighting off her dizziness, the redhead tried to get up, only to fall back in his arms. "Noooo…have to go to the lab…they need me…"

"Jessica, you're in no shape to work and Dr. B and Cam will understand. Come on, I'm taking you to the ER and that's final. I'll call the lab on the way."

Helping the intern stand up, Aubrey gave her the handkerchief to hold on her head and buckled her in before he yelled over to another agent. "Haggarty! Call the lab and let them know Jessica got hurt and I'm taking her to the ER."

"Uhhhh…I don't feel so good…I'm so dizzy…"

_'Yep she's got one hell of a concussion.'_ Aubrey got in on his side, started the SUV, and flipped on the siren. "We're going to be at George Washington in a few minutes, Jess. Hang tight."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Four hours later, Aubrey was on the phone to Cam in the ER vestibule.

_"So how is Jessica doing?"_

"Ten stitches over her left eye by her hairline. Were you able to get the van?"

_"Yes, Dr. Brennan and Booth were here at the lab, so they went and retrieved it. I'll call the workers comp insurance tomorrow and file a claim. Let Jessica know that she's to follow doctor's orders on when to come back to work."_

Hearing a beep, Aubrey moved his phone to see it was Karen calling. Ignoring it, he went back to his conversation. "Will do. I'm sorry this happened." He said_. _

_ "Aubrey, it was an accident. I'm just glad you were there to help her and that she's only got a concussion. However, if she's being released, she will need someone to stay with her tonight."_

Aubrey looked at the waiting room clock. 10:45…too late to call anyone to sit with her. "I'll take care of it. I've already reassigned the case to Haggarty and Thompson and she can stay with me."

There was hesitation on the other end_. "Are you sure, Aubrey? I can come get her…"_

"No, it's fine. We're adults. NBD. I'll take good care of your squintern."

_"Thank you." _Cam hesitated. _"I also wanted you to know that Karen called here earlier looking for you…twice. She seemed…frustrated when I told her that you were delayed at the scene. I didn't tell her about Jessica, but Aubrey, she's becoming a bit…of a nuisance here with her multiple visits and phone calls looking for you and I can't have that anymore."_

Aubrey rubbed his face in frustration. "I'm sorry that Karen bothered you guys at the lab, Cam and I'll take care of it."

_"Thank you, Aubrey. I'll call tomorrow to check on Jessica. Good night."_

"Good night, Cam." Aubrey hung up the phone as the redhead emerged from the back with a nurse accompanying her.

"Agent Aubrey, will you be staying with Ms. Warren tonight?"

"Yes, I'm taking her home with me and I'll watch over her." He saw Jessica's eyes grow large. "24 hours, right?"

"Yes. Wake her up every two to three hours. She can take Tylenol for her headache, but no ibuprofen or Aleve and she needs to get her stitches removed in 7 to 10 days." The nurse handed Aubrey a packet. "Here are her discharge instructions. Bring her back if she doesn't have any symptom relief in a week."

"Will do." Aubrey turned to the redhead. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…thanks." Letting Aubrey escort her out to his SUV, she began creating excuses. "Aubrey, I can call Andie to sit with me…she's a nurse."

"Jessica, it's almost 11:00. I'm taking you home with me so that I can check on you every couple of hours." He saw her hesitation. "You're going in my bed and I'm taking the couch."

"Aubrey, you have a case to work tonight…probably tomorrow, too and it's Saturday…"

"Jessica, I've already reassigned the case. Now, I know that you're independent and want to take care of yourself, but you need help for at least a day or two. Don't fight with me about it, all right?"

The SUV was quiet for several minutes before Jessica broke the silence. "I ran into Karen at the diner today and she said you two were going to a party tonight. I'm sorry your plans were ruined."

"Don't worry about Karen, Jessica. Now, Cam said to take it easy for as long as you need to."

Jessica leaned back against the seat. "I need to go home…"

"You will tomorrow night." Aubrey turned left onto a road. "Now just relax…you've been through a lot tonight."

Jessica sighed. "True, who else can say they were almost murdered by an icicle."

The two shared a chuckle, the first joint one in many months. Their moment slowed down into a comfortable silence until they arrived back at his apartment. Opening the door, he took her coat and set her purse on the table as Skinner came out to greet her.

"Hey boy…long time no see. I can't bend down to pet you. Sorry." Jessica turned to her former lover. "I'll be right back."

He followed her down the hall and as she entered his bathroom, he went into his bedroom. Out of his dresser, he grabbed a pair of pajama pants with a drawstring and a Syracuse t-shirt. When she came out, he handed them to her.

"Here's some pajamas for you. They're the smallest ones I have. Sorry about the Syracuse."

"What MSU doesn't know won't hurt them." Jessica thought before asking her next question. "Aubrey, that orange toothbrush in the cup in the medicine chest…is that mine from…"

Not wanting to look desperate, Aubrey jumped in. "Yeah, I forgot about it. I'll get you a fresh one. It'll be in the medicine chest so it doesn't accidentally fall into Skinner's litter box."

"Okay…" Jessica hugged the clothes given to her. "Thank you, Aubrey. I'm sorry you're not going to get a lot of sleep tonight."

The agent smiled. "You're welcome, Jess and it's fine."

"You haven't called me that in a long time…Superman." The redhead inhaled deeply. "I…kind of missed it."

Aubrey sighed as well before deciding to take the bull by the horns. "Maybe soon…we can talk, you know, about…stuff."

"Okay." Heartened to hear what he said, Jessica gave a wan smile. "I'm sorry again that I made you cancel your plans…is Karen mad at you?"

Aubrey put his hands on his hips and debated on what to say. "You didn't make me do anything because contrary to what Karen told you, we didn't have any plans, Jess. Now, get some sleep and I'll check on you in a couple of hours."

Jessica felt giddy at Aubrey's last comment but cooled her excitement. "Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

Aubrey walked out, pushing down a flash of lust at the thought of Jessica wearing his Syracuse shirt. Grabbing a blanket and pillow from the closet, he made up a couch bed. Just as he was going to settle in for a quick nap before waking up Jessica, there was a knock at the door.

"Who would be here at this time of night?" He muttered. Looking through the Judas Hole, he groaned before opening the door. "Karen, it's after midnight. What are you doing here?"

"I waited in your office for almost five hours, Aubrey. Where were you? I missed my Christmas party because I waited for you to come with me and make an appearance to my coworkers."

Shooing her out into the landing, he shut the door. "I told you I was working tonight at a crime scene. I never said I would go with you and you were the one who said it would be boring without me so you would wait in my office before hanging up. You missing your work party is on you, not me."

"But I wanted to go with you…" Switching her demeanor, Karen caressed his chest. "How about we salvage our evening with me making you feel good?"

Removing her hand, Aubrey pushed it away, wanting her to leave. "Not tonight, Karen. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Come on, Aubrey…it's been almost a month. You know, I'm sure you're really horny…" Karen moved her hand towards his genitals, but the agent moved out of the way. "Wow…skittish."

Aubrey was annoyed with her. "Not tonight, Karen. I'm not in the mood."

Karen's playful demeanor suddenly shifted back to suspicious. "Why are you trying to get rid of me? Who do you have in there?"

"Oh my God…Karen, just go home." Aubrey turned and opened his door but was unable to stop her from sneaking inside. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Who are you hiding in here?" Spotting a purse, she picked it up. "You're screwing another woman, aren't you Aubrey?"

"Whom I'm with is none of your business, Karen."

Dropping the purse on the table, she pointed at him. "Yes, it is Aubrey. I'm your girlfriend."

"You're not my girlfriend, Karen. We hooked up for sex a handful of times and that's it. That's what we agreed to." Aubrey didn't want to do this now, but he had no choice. "I didn't want a relationship with you. It's obvious now that trusting you when you agreed that what we had was casual was a major mistake. Frankly I'm tired of dealing with your jealousy and inappropriate behavior. You want more from me that I want to give you. We're done."

Desperate to salvage the situation, Karen grew apologetic. "Aubrey, I'm sorry about my behavior. It's just that I…get really insecure about you and us—"

"There is no us, Karen."

Suddenly, the toilet flushed, and the room grew silent as Jessica shuffled into view from the hallway. "Aubrey I just need a glass of water…Karen."

Turning around, he forgot about the profiler. "Jessica, I can get that for you. Go back to bed. I'll bring it to you in a minute with some Tylenol."

"Okay…" the redhead muttered before shuffling back.

"You're here with…her!" Karen pointed down the hall. "You blew me off for that skank!"

"That skank, as you call her…was your friend at one time, Karen. She's always been polite to you. What is your problem with her, anyway?"

"What's my problem? She's horning in on you…you're mine."

"I'm not yours…I never was, Karen." Aubrey clenched his fists. "As for Jessica, she's here because she got hurt at the scene I was working, and she has a concussion. The doctor said she couldn't be alone, so I took her home with me. She's sleeping in my bedroom while I sack out on the couch, not that it's any of your business."

Karen crossed her arms. "Likely story, Aubrey. You just want to have sex with the ex."

"Did you not see the large bandage on her head? Or that fact that she was partly out of it?" Aubrey threw his hands in the air. "You know what? I owe you no explanations. Go home."

Expecting Aubrey to acquiesce to her like in the past, the profiler was surprised. "What?"

"You heard me." Leading her to the door, he moved her outside of it. "Go home…I'm done talking to you."

Karen reached for the agent, who stepped back. "Aubrey, I'm sorry I was so mean. I think we need to talk after we cool off. I know I can get clingy, but just give me a chance—"

"No. Good night." After shutting the door, he heard her yell, _'Screw you, Aubrey!'_ before stomping down the stairs.

Rolling his eyes, Aubrey laid down on the couch, turned off the lamp, and settled in for the night. He wanted to feel guilty for what he just did but the only thing that he sensed was relief and that was what let him fall asleep.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Driving back to her apartment, Karen wiped away tears as she couldn't contain her anger anymore. Aubrey turned down a night with her to take care of his former girlfriend. He could have found someone else to watch over her, but he didn't. Jessica Warren had a little boo boo and she had to pay for it.

It was becoming obvious to her that Aubrey didn't appreciate all that she was doing for him. All the work she put into getting his attention was for nothing. The nights she sat at home waiting for him to call…canceling plans with friends so she could have time with the agent. Hell, she missed her work Christmas party tonight, instead sitting at the Hoover waiting for him to return.

Their first night together, Aubrey was intoxicated after they ran into Jessica and her date at Founding Fathers. She pawed at Aubrey while he openly flirted with her in the redhead's presence. She understood what he needed to do and by the time she drove him back to her place, he could barely function. It didn't take much to tempt him into sex. When he said the next morning that he wasn't interested in a relationship, she played along, confident that in time, he would see her for the prize she was.

Then came Thanksgiving dinner. Jessica's presence angered her, especially when she didn't take her several hints to leave. To make things worse, Aubrey make them leave early and he lectured her on her attitude. Frankly, it was her and Aubrey's time and the redhead was ruining it, so Jessica should have been the one to get yelled at.

After that, Aubrey was never available to get together. He was always working late or had plans to help Booth with stuff at his house. Lunch time, he was always gone, eating with Booth and Dr. B at the diner.

About to cross under the awning to her building entrance, a distracted and sad Karen was stunned when a large icicle fell, barely missing her. Standing there, she realized she was only a few inches away from getting hit in the head by that thing.

Looking at the broken ice spread out over the sidewalk, she saw her life and suddenly, her life started making sense and it didn't make her happy. Neither did realizing that Aubrey was still in love with Jessica...he didn't love her.

"I've spent the last year pining away for a man who obviously wants someone else. What kind of idiot am I?"

It was then she knew what to do. There were more fish in the sea than James Aubrey. He meant a great deal to her, but she refused to pine away for a man or make an ass out of herself any longer. Starting tomorrow, she would move on with her life.

Stepping inside out of the cold, Karen walked upstairs to her apartment with a plan to start 2018 anew.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Snow

_**Here is Part 2 of my A/U Aubrey & Jessica adventure. Enjoy...and Happy New Year to everyone.**_

* * *

The following day around 9:00 PM, Aubrey put on his coat as Jessica did the same. Looking out the window, he saw the snow coming down and realized there would probably be a white Christmas this year. "Jessica, you can stay another night if you need someone with you."

Appreciative of the gesture, the redhead was tempted for many reasons. However, she was grateful for the small détente the two were having after the tumultuous last eight months and didn't want to push it. "I appreciate that, Aubrey, but I should go home. The doctor said I could be alone after 24 hours. My sister-in-law will be checking on my tomorrow and the ER doc said if I rest, I can do work half days next week. Dr. B said she will have me take photos of the remains in Limbo for the database."

"If you're sure…"

"I am." Jessica decided to dive into a topic that had been avoided all day today. "Besides, Karen looked really upset when she was here last night." Seeing Aubrey's face, she put her hand up. "I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise because you had the door shut, but I know you two are together. I just don't want her to dump you or get the wrong idea about us."

Aubrey sighed, but didn't say anything. Getting his keys, he locked the door and the two got into his SUV and headed back to her apartment so she could relax and go to bed at a decent time. Seeing her look out the window, he decided to be honest as he navigated through the heavy snow.

"Karen and I aren't a couple, Jess…we…hooked up…more than once." Seeing her surprise, he continued as he stopped at a red light. "I was…lonely and…drunk…she was there…willing…and…I took her up on it."

Surprised, Jessica stopped reading her phone. "But you said when I ran into you two that you were dating…you two were kissing that night I saw you at Founding Fathers. Karen said at Thanksgiving that you met her family…"

"I haven't met anyone in her family, Jess." Aubrey replied, not realizing his slip of the tongue. "I…also exaggerated our relationship…because I saw you with Wentworth…and…that night was…the first time. I was an idiot to get involved with her. I'm sorry I was a jerk to you that night."

"Adam and I were just having drinks, Aubrey." Jessica chimed in. "I wasn't interested but Angela said I need to get myself out there again since…you know…we broke up. He wanted to come home with me but he's…boring and I wasn't interested in being with him…or anyone."

Aubrey couldn't contain himself. Flipping on the windshield wipers to blow away the snow, he slowed down to avoid an accident. "So, you're…not seeing anyone?"

"No. I'm focusing on my internship right now." Jessica thought for a moment. "You have nothing to apologize for, Aubrey. We were no longer together and…you had every right to be with whomever you wanted, even Karen. She always wanted you, even while we were together."

"I know I had the right to be with her, but it was a mistake, like other things I've done and said for the last several months."

The silence blanketed the vehicle as each thought about what had been said. Aubrey pulled into Cho's Grocery Store parking lot and pulled up to the door. Putting the SUV into park, he prepared to get out, but Jessica stopped him.

"I'm okay, Superman. Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"Anytime…um, before you go up…" Aubrey took a deep breath. "I…owe you an apology."

Confused, Jessica took her hand off the door handle. "For what? You just apologized."

"Yeah for that night at Founding Fathers. This apology is for being an ass to you after we broke up." The agent gulped. "I was hurt…and angry when you broke up with me. Very angry…and I resented you asking me for another chance so I wanted you to hurt like I was."

Aubrey hesitated but decided it was now or never. "Why didn't you tell me that you couldn't transfer your internship when I asked you to come with me to California?"

Jessica was feeling danger as the topic grew closer to their relationship. However, it had to happen at some point. "It didn't matter, Aubrey. You were going to LA and I didn't want to stop you. Maintaining a relationship that way with our schedules wouldn't work and I didn't want you to stay just for me. Karen said it was a big deal for you to go to Los Angeles and I didn't want to mess up your career. She said you would probably never get another opportunity like this and you were telling everyone that you were trying to move up the leave date. I didn't want you to stay just for me…and I figured you were just trying to be nice to let me down easy since you kept avoiding me."

Surprised, Aubrey let her words sink in for a moment. "So, if I never got the transfer, you wouldn't have broken up with me?"

"Aubrey, we…I wasn't ready to move in with you…or a commitment like that…besides, what's done is done." Jessica wanted to stop the discussion immediately. "I'm going in now. It was nice…seeing you. I've missed hanging out with you."

"I missed hanging out with you, too." He unlocked the door so she could get out. "Call me if you need anything."

Jessica smiled. "I will. Drive careful."

Aubrey watched her go inside the grocery store and when he saw her wave from her 3rd floor landing window, he pulled out onto the road. As he headed back towards his apartment through the drifting snow, what she said filled his head.

_"You were going to LA and I didn't want to stop you…I wasn't ready to move in with you…"_

_ 'She never said that she didn't love me…'_ Aubrey realized. Maybe they had something to save…maybe they would only be friends…but Aubrey realized he had a lot to think about. However, he also knew he wasted several months being angry. He made several mistakes, but he was owning up to them and it was time to move forward.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Jessica walked into her apartment and leaned against it, groaning. She was prepared for that discussion with Aubrey months ago, but when he shut her down, she accepted it and tried to move on. Now, those feelings of sadness she felt that day she broke up with him came back with a vengeance.

Karen was right…he was going across the country and would be too busy carving out his career to be able to continue a relationship with a graduate student. She couldn't go with him because her fellowship was tied to American University. She would have to start all over again if accepted to UCLA. If he stayed, his career would stagnate, and he would grow to resent her.

Frankly, she didn't want to reset all those years of hard work for a relationship that seemed to be going nowhere. He avoided her and never discussed how their relationship would be affected by his move. He talked to everyone else, including Karen, who bragged about how close she and her then boyfriend were. He also never talked to her about his father's return and always shut down. She knew how much James Aubrey cared about her…and she cared for him as well.

No, she loved him. She never loved anyone like she did the FBI Agent…and still did. They had their friendship which helped a great deal, but it seemed once things got rough, they forgot all about it as they stopped being Superman and Jess. Instead, they turned into James and Jessica as they never talked about what was important. After the breakup, she didn't have to worry about commitment and relationships and at first it was a relief.

When she found out he stayed, she realized that she wanted him back. However, he didn't want her back and told her as much. Telling her to stay out of his life devastated her, but he had a right to his distance. Not wanting to hurt him anymore, she did as he asked and avoided him.

Eventually, she went on dates because Angela pushed her, but none of them could hold a candle to her Superman. Then was the night she and Adam met up with Aubrey and Karen at Founding Fathers. It hurt to see him being so close to the profiler and the pain from their breakup grew fresh again. Of course, he seemed happy with Karen so she continued to keep her distance.

On the other hand, now she knew that there was still something there on both ends, but…they also hurt each other, deeply. She panicked when he told her how serious he was about her. Aubrey held himself back because he didn't fully trust her, especially when it came to his dad.

Could they work things out? She missed his friendship deeply and it was obvious that he also missed her friendship. It was also obvious that their friend Karen Delfs had also used their vulnerabilities to her advantage. Did the profiler give her bad advice to try to get Aubrey for herself? Yes, that she was certain about now, but that was history. She couldn't change the past.

Aubrey spent last taking care of her from a concussion. He could have sent her on her way or called Andie, Daisy, or Dr. B to take care of her, but he didn't. From what he indicated, he had free sex available if he wanted it but he turned it down to help her.

Jessica put on her pajamas and watched the snow fall heavily outside, hoping that Aubrey got home all right. She had a lot to think about, but maybe they could at least be friends again. That would be a wonderful Christmas present.

Startled to hear a knock on her door, she threw on a sweatshirt over her tank top. Peeking in the Judas Hole, she was surprised at who she saw. "Aubrey? Um…I didn't expect to see you…"

"There's an eight-car pileup right before the Duke Ellington Bridge, so I can't get home for a few hours at least. I went downstairs to see if I could at least get something to munch on from Mr. Cho, but it looks like he closed a few minutes ago."

Jessica realized what he was asking. "You can wait here, Aubrey. If the weather gets too bad, you can stay on my couch if you want."

Aubrey walked in. "Repaying the favor, huh?"

"You could say that." Jessica took his coat. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure…but don't put yourself out too much, Jess. You're still recovering."

Jessica pulled the coffee beans out of the cupboard. "Yes, limit the activities that stimulate my brain, but grinding beans isn't a challenge, Superman."

Aubrey walked up to her in the tiny kitchen. "Thank you…I'm sorry to crash here…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, James." Jessica blurted out, blushing as Aubrey did the same.

"T-thank you." Aubrey composed himself to reach up into the small cupboard and pull out a bottle of cinnamon. "Did you want some of your stinky catnip tea?"

"Yeah, it sounds good actually, and it doesn't stink." Jessica smacked the agent's arm.

"Says you." He responded with gentle joshing. "Hey, want to watch some Star Trek on Netflix?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Three hours later, Aubrey looked outside and the city was blanketed in white. No way would the road be cleared tonight, much less after a multi-car pileup near the entrance of the Duke Ellington Bridge. "The snow is coming down pretty hard."

Jessica emerged from her hallway with a blanket and two pillows. "Yes, it is, so you're staying here tonight, Superman."

Hearing her nickname for him again made him happier than he had been in the last several months, but he hesitated. "You don't have to—"

"Oh, so I should let you sleep in your car outside and freeze your ass off?" Jessica rubbed her bandage. "No. Besides, you said to call you if I need anything and I need you to be safe tonight, all right? Skinner needs his daddy to come home tomorrow."

Aubrey wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment, but mentally, he was afraid to scare her off…and he wasn't ready for that either. "Okay, but unless you need more rest, you have to watch another Star Trek with me."

"I've slept enough today, Aubrey. I'll watch another episode with you, but you have to share the blanket, okay?"

"I think I can do that." Aubrey settled in and offered the other blanket half to the red head. "Help yourself, miss."

The two settled in with her head on his shoulder as they queued up another episode, which was revealed to be _City on the Edge of Forever_. The theme weighed on the minds of both Aubrey and Jessica as they watched the classic episode. Each had something to say but were afraid of making another mess of things. Just as Kirk fell in love with Edith, Jessica finally cracked.

"I wasn't ready for a commitment. The sex was awesome, and I wanted to be with you, but I wasn't ready to get married. Then you wouldn't talk to me about your dad or LA, but you talked to everyone else including Karen. Then you just asked me to move to California and live with you like it was nothing. I would have had to start my academic career over again and I couldn't transfer to UCLA. Karen said you would stay here and then resent me for messing up your career. I couldn't let you do that because I love you so much. Then when you didn't want to get back together because I hurt you so bad, I stayed away from you because it was more important to me that you were happy than you being in my life."

Jessica's stream of consciousness trailed off. "Um…I think I need to rest some more. I'm not supposed to be watching a ton of television yet…see you in the morning…"

Aubrey could only watch as the redhead rushed out of the room and shut her bedroom door. As the episode continued to play, her words continued to play through his mind. Finally, he had some realizations of his own.

"I wasn't ready to get married, but I sure wasn't ready for a commitment either, was I? I mean, I shut her out about my dad…Jessica was being skittish about us and I didn't want to rock the boat…I took her for granted when I accepted the transfer…then she poured her heart out to me after I decided to stay in DC and I shut her down…just like she shut me down." Aubrey continued to stare at the action on the screen, not registering it. "The sex was really good…really, really good…but we were more than that. She said once how special we were, though but…we got scared, both of us. I didn't trust her…I tested her…she let me go because she thought my happiness was more important. She even wanted me happy with Karen…"

Aubrey looked out the window at the blowing snow one more time and sighed. Turning off the Netflix, he shut the light off, covered up, and laid there in the dark, contemplating what to do next.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*.**

Seven hours later, Jessica woke up, grateful to not have a headache. Drinking the water at her bedside, she stood up and looked outside her small bedroom window. Obviously, snowplows weren't out yet because all she saw was white.

"Guess we're probably going to have a white Christmas. It's a mess out there…" Jessica thought about the previous evening. "…just like my life."

Looking at her closed door, she dreaded what she would find. Would Aubrey still be there after her _Star Trek_ provoked verbal diarrhea? Did she scare him off or anger him with her honesty?

Deciding that there was only one thing to do, she steeled herself and opened the door. To her surprise, she smelled coffee and food cooking. Traipsing out slowly, she was greeted with Aubrey in her kitchen in front of the stove.

Sensing her presence, the agent turned and saw a surprised redhead watching him. "Hey Jess. Found you had some eggs and bacon so I'm cooking us breakfast. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

Surprised, she hesitated before replying, "Sure…tea would be nice."

Grabbing a mug with her cat tea infuser already inside, Aubrey poured hot water in a mug and gave it to her. "Give it a few minutes to steep."

"Okay." Jessica sat down at the table, still unsure what to say.

Aubrey went back to what he was doing and when the eggs were done, he took them off the burner. "I…was really angry with you, Jess when you wanted to get back together. However, it took a lot of guts for you to ask me for a second chance. Honestly though, I really didn't deserve to have you back, and I knew that deep down. It was easier to blame you though to face that."

"Aubrey—" Jessica stopped when the agent held his hand up.

"Let me finish, please." Sitting down, he faced the redhead. "I didn't trust you, Jessica. Sure, I know you wouldn't cheat on me, but…the important stuff…I didn't trust you. I talked to Karen Delfs about my dad…along with everyone else, I talked to her about going to LA…asking you to come with me…about our relationship. I…was a wuss."

Jessica waited for Aubrey to finish, taking his hand to offer support, which he accepted in kind.

"You…mean everything to me. Not just the sex, but the friendship. Outside of Booth, you're the only I feel close enough to where I can talk about things. I got so scared when you…freaked out about me being serious, so I didn't say anything. LA was a great opportunity, but it wouldn't be the last. However, I think subconsciously, I wanted to push you…to know where we stood. Asking you to come with me at a crime scene…was dumb…stupid…I can't believe that I let Hodgins and Karen talk me into doing that."

"It's okay, Aubrey."

"No, it's not. It's not all right. Even worse, I took a phone call about a case while we were talking about our future, or lack of future at that time. Then I avoided you because it was easier. Then, you tell me how you feel and want me back, so instead of being mature and at least talking about how I felt and what happened, I rip you a new one and then treat you like shit. Next, I let a one-night stand with someone I knew liked me turn into an affair that never should have happened, and I used her to make you jealous…to punish you for hurting me. Jessica, you don't do that to your friends, much less someone you love."

Afraid to get her hopes up, Jessica played with her mug. "You…love me?"

Aubrey felt nausea from his nerves, but he didn't want to run anymore. "Yeah, I do. I'm not ready…I'm not ready for us to get back together, though. I-I don't know when I will be. I…have some things to work out, Jess."

Jessica squeezed the man's hand. "I do too. I miss our friendship, though, Aubrey."

"Me too." Aubrey put his other hand on hers. "I think we'll get there someday again, Jess…just not now."

The redhead nodded. "I agree. We need time to work out stuff out and we need to fix our friendship, first. Will you be my friend, Aubrey while we work on trying to be together?"

The agent smiled. "I will if you go with me to see _The Last Jedi_ when you are 100% better."

Jessica looked down. "The doctor said maybe in a week, but I don't want you to wait that long to see that…"

"Jessica Warren, we were going to see it together, remember? At least, we were until we broke up." Aubrey chuckled. "I'm taking Christine, Hank, and Michael-Vincent on Monday since they're off from school. However, I want to see it with you, too. I'll wait for you if you'll wait for me."

The intern read the intent of Aubrey's last comment. Relieved, she kissed him on the cheek. "Always, James Aubrey."

"Good." Aubrey squeezed her hand. "Now, let's eat. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Aubrey." Jessica laughed as she got up with him and began to fill her plate with breakfast.

As the two ate together and talked, it was like before all the drama of their breakup. Aubrey and Jessica knew that they were going to be okay.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Tree

_**This was intended to be the final chapter for my A/U Aubrey/Jessica series, but the later action didn't seem to fit, so I found a way to make it part of my next chapter and it works much better while also concluding these entries in a way to be satisfactory to my readers.**_

_**Today's chapter has Aubrey visiting his past. Enjoy Part 3 everyone. Rated high 'T' for an obscenity.**_

* * *

**December 16, 2018 **

Jessica finished her weekend shift at the lab, badged out, and headed into the intern locker room to change before meeting up with Aubrey to go Christmas tree shopping for the afternoon. She always loved the holidays and was excited that she convinced the FBI agent to get a real tree this year since he moved from his apartment into the former Mighty Hut.

As she put her lab coat away, she thought about how much things had changed in the past year. One year ago today, she and Aubrey finally confronted the issues that drove them apart and made a vow to rebuild their friendship…and possibly their romantic relationship. She even got him a small gift to commemorate the occasion.

Rebuilding the friendship part was easy as Karen Delfs and her overbearing personality no longer hung around Aubrey. They went to see _The Last Jedi_ after she had recovered from her accident at the Meyers crime scene. They attended Christmas at Booth and Dr. B's together and unlike Thanksgiving where the profiler was being insufferable, it was fun. She and Aubrey knew that people were speculating about them, but they kept their relationship change to themselves, initially only confiding in Dr. B and Booth. However, they eventually told everyone else they were friends again and it was just like before.

Over the spring and summer, they started doing all the fun things they loved doing together…attending a Sci Fi convention in Richmond, going to the Cineplex's weekly Wednesday movie for Retro Science Fiction Night, and binge-watching science fiction and old movies. In June, they drove up to Philadelphia to watch the Chicago Cubs play the Phillies. Jessica chuckled as she remembered how excited Aubrey was. She was more of an Orioles or Tigers fan, but it was a good game and she rooted along with Aubrey for the Cubs to win, which they did 7-5. They made plans to stay the night, and even though Angela laid out hints on what they could do, her Superman was a gentleman who reserved a room with two double beds.

While they were enjoying their friendship again, she worked on her commitment issues and the agent did the same. It was easier when she knew that there was no pressure, except from Angela's opinions, including an idea of hers to make Aubrey jealous, which Jessica said no to.

Angela always meant well, but it was hard on both her and Aubrey. Walking away didn't help and she knew others tried to talk to her to no avail. Finally, Booth stopped the artist cold one day in August at a group picnic after she once again inquired about their status.

_"Why don't you two just get together already?" Angela said as she ate her potato salad._

_ "Angela, let it go, all right." Aubrey warned, fed up with the unsolicited advice._

_ "Come on, you two belong together…"_

_ Booth put his beer down in irritation. "Angela, for crying out loud, mind your own damn business! Haven't you nagged these two enough about their private life? If they want to get together as more than friends, they will when they want to. You know, as I recall, you hated it when people hounded you about Hodgins after the two of you broke up. Right now, whatever they are seems to work for them and they're happy, so why isn't that enough for you? Why is it okay for you to stick your nose in their affairs when it wasn't okay for others to do the same to you?"_

Everyone, including Hodgins, watched as Angela's mouth opened before closing again. Knowing she had no defense, the artist apologized for her rudeness and left the two alone after that.

By October, Jessica felt like she had conquered her demons and was ready to move forward with the agent. However, he gave her no indication that he was ready to do the same. She was tempted to try to seduce him on his birthday, but she changed her mind, afraid of pushing him when he wasn't ready. He was honest when he said he wasn't ready and didn't know when he would be to try again and she would respect that.

Now that it's been a year, the redhead was getting antsy. She didn't want to spring it on him, but she didn't want to go behind his back and scheme to get Aubrey to speak up like Angela suggested. He would tell her when he was ready. She would just need to be patient.

Getting her phone, she sent a message to Aubrey that she was on her way. Grabbing her purse and Aubrey's gift, she shut her locker and headed out.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Aubrey parked his SUV and entered the Wunder Garten, a place he and Jessica sometimes frequented. Today, she was meeting him here for a beer and then helping him pick out a Christmas tree from the Giving Tree lot inside. Jessica suggested this lot because the proceeds were donated to a local charity each year. This year, it was the Dr. Bear project at Children's National Hospital.

Glancing at the available trees, he could see why this was a popular place as they were very beautiful. Now that he was renting Booth and Brennan's refurbished Mighty Hut in Cleveland Park, it made sense to get a large tree instead of the tabletop from last year. He'd planned to buy an artificial tree, but the intern talked him into buy a real tree this year.

Getting a Devil's Backbone Vienna Lager at the stand, Aubrey wandered inside of the small tree lot to get a lay of the land as he waited for his intern to arrive. As he looked at all greenery, he thought about the last 12 months.

Last year at this time, he and Jessica were on the outs after he turned down her attempt at a reconciliation. He was also attempting to extricate himself from a messy affair with Karen Delfs that threatened to take over his life. Then came a stray icicle, a concussion, a confrontation with the profiler, and a snowstorm in 36 hours. All that led to Aubrey and Jessica confessing their love for one another and a plan for 2018 to rebuild their friendship with a final goal of being together again after banishing their personal demons.

Over the months their friendship had grown stronger than before they began dating. Angela and others pressured the two to start dating again more than once. However, the two ignored what everyone else thought and took Booth's sage advice from New Years Eve 2017.

_'Aubrey…Jessica…ignore what everyone else thinks. Do what works for you two and if they hound you, tell them to mind their own business. Letting others tell you what to do got your guys in trouble in the first place. Not only that, but also always communicate with each other. You two remember all that, you'll be just fine.'_

Aubrey and Jessica did exactly what Booth suggested. Their friends would inquire from time to time, but they said they were only friends. Angela kept pestering them to get back together, even offering to help him be a secret admirer to peak Jessica's interest, which he turned down. The woman meant well, but she didn't always know when to quit. One day, Booth put her in her place by reminding her of her past and after that she kept her opinions to herself on the subject unless asked.

As November came, Aubrey realized that he had worked past his commitment and trust issues and by Thanksgiving, he was ready to try again with Jessica. However, he was scared to rock the boat after the two worked so hard to be friends again. Marriage was still far way for both, but he was confident he could be a better boyfriend than he was the first time around. Was she ready to move past friendship, though? That was the question and it was harder than anticipated for him to get the courage to ask her.

He took down terrorists, been shot at, and almost died in a bombing. However, none of those scared him more than manning up and telling the redheaded intern that he loved her and wanted another chance. He wasn't ready to face the gauntlet yet.

He was a wuss.

His phone buzzed and he read a message from Jessica that she was getting ready to leave the lab. Deciding to get a snack as he waited, he came out to order a Baja Bacon Dog and fries. As he turned to sit down with his beer and food, he ran smack dab into someone he didn't expect. The hair was shorter than before, but the glasses were the same, as was the voice. "Karen."

"Hi, Aubrey." She took her beer from the counter and looked him over. "You look good. Must be doing well over at Major Crimes."

"Yeah, being SAC of Major Crimes is good." He was prepared for a confrontation, but the friendly tone threw him. Wanting to be polite, he kept the smile on his face. "Um, how are you? How's the BRIU?"

"The BRIU is great as always. As for me, I'm…amazing…fantastic…" Holding up her beer, she showed off a beautiful diamond ring.

"Is that…what I think it is?" Aubrey realized how he sounded. "I'm sorry, that's rude."

Karen gave a sympathetic smile. "I know…I know…the last time we talked outside of work was when I was screaming at you because Jessica was recuperating at your apartment. A lot of things have changed since last year, Aubrey. Now come sit with me so we can catch up while I wait for my fiancé and his daughter."

Relaxing, he followed the profiler to one of the tables and sat down. "Sorry…I'm just…"

"Surprised? I am, too because a year ago, I was all gung-ho on you." Karen sipped her lager. "I was so mad when I left your apartment that night, cursing your name for not noticing me and for being mean. I was…devastated when you said you didn't want to be with me. Looking back now, I can't say I blame you. I wouldn't want to be with me. I was like a psycho possessive bitch."

He recalled that confrontation and felt shame. "I'm sorry I was…mean that night, Karen. I used you to make Jessica jealous and then treated you like an inconvenient fuck friend-"

"No, Aubrey, don't be. You were honest about what you wanted up front, but I'm the one who was pushing for more than what we were. I knew you still loved Jessica, even after all I'd pulled to get you away from her. Of course, I kept telling myself that you would come around in time, but you didn't." Karen took a drink. "Well, an icicle helped me see the truth and how crappy my life was."

"An icicle? What are you talking about?" Aubrey bit into his food.

"When I got back to my apartment, I was distracted while still cursing your name. As I was about to step under the awning to my entrance, this large icicle fell, missing me by like an inch. I'd almost been injured like Jessica was that night." The two shared a small chuckle. "As I saw all those broken pieces, I realized that you weren't meant for me, Aubrey and that there was nothing I could do to change that. It hurt…a lot, but the truth does sometimes. That night, I made a vow to move on with my life…and I did."

"I'm glad you're happy, Karen." Aubrey munched on a fry. "How did you meet your Mr. Right?"

"I already knew Charlie from work. It was funny because I swore that I would never date another agent after you. Never. However, on New Year's Eve, he called and asked me to do a profile for the Masters case…"

"The Masters case…Agatha Masters…that was in International Operations. Charlie Burns is the SAC for the division." Aubrey began putting the pieces together. "Wait…you're engaged to Charlie?" When Karen nodded, he chuckled. "I ran into him last week and he said he got engaged recently to a profiler, but I never put it together."

"Well, after I gave him the profile, he seemed hesitant for me to leave. When I asked him about it, he confessed that he was supposed to be going to a friend's party where they had invited a woman that they were pushing him to ask out." Karen leaned in. "I guess these friends did that a lot and he wasn't interested in the woman."

Aubrey cringed as he thought of Angela's good intentions that grew annoying. "Ugh, I had friends who did that to me, too. Like I couldn't meet anyone on my own. Annoying…"

"Me too. I've been there, so when he asked me if I had any plans, I told him I had no plans. He asked me if I would join him for coffee at the diner, which turned into breakfast as we talked until like 3:00 in the morning."

Aubrey recalled doing more than one night of the same with Jessica. "I understand."

"Figured you would. After that we would work cases and have coffee together afterwards for the next few weeks. Finally, he asked me out for Valentine's Day, and it was nice. Then we had another dinner…and another after that. He eve took me to a Senators game back in June. No drama, no schemes…something I was totally unprepared for. Eventually, he won me over."

"Sounds really nice, Karen. Things are looking up for you." Aubrey chewed on his hot dog. "When did he propose?"

"Thanksgiving. He got me a glass of Chardonnay while I was talking with his mother at the dinner table. I started to drink it when I realized there was a ring in it. I almost swallowed it!"

Aubrey started laughing. "Wow…that would have sucked for Charlie."

"Yeah, but I saw it and I looked at him…and he got down on one knee. He said I made him happier than he had been for a long time and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He then said he loved me and asked me to marry him." Karen pushed her glasses up and wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry…it was…the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, so I said yes, grabbed him and gave him a big, long, wet kiss. After that, I fished the ring out of my wine, wiped it off, and he put it on my finger."

Genuinely happy for the profiler, he hugged her. "Congratulations, Karen. When's the big day for you two?"

"January 2nd. We're just having a small ceremony at his mother's house in Richmond."

"Wow, Charlie Burns doesn't waste time, does he?"

"Nope. I just wanted to go to the courthouse, but Charlie wanted a wedding, so we compromised. His daughter is going to be my maid of honor and his brother is standing up for him. It's been crazy with scheduling the judge, getting the license, but it's great so far." Karen took a drink of her beer. "So how are you and Jessica doing? With me out of the way, you two must be together and happy now, right?"

Aubrey took a sip of his beer. "Well, we had some stuff to work out and we wanted to get our friendship back on track first. She's meeting me here shortly to help me pick out a tree."

"Smart, Aubrey. Well, obviously you two worked out your problems because you're Christmas tree shopping. When did you two get back together?"

"Uh…we're not…we've talked but…we're just friends right now…" Aubrey stuttered, not liking the glare of the profiler through her large black glasses.

"Why are you dragging your feet, James Aubrey? You love her. She loves you. It's obvious…even was to me eventually."

"Well…" Aubrey stuffed his face with the last of his hot dog. He chewed as slowly as he could, but the profiler was waiting. "We're just being careful, you know. We messed things up last time…and we don't want to do that again. At least I don't."

Karen crossed her arms and sat back. "Aubrey…when I realized how I felt about Charlie, I was scared to death. I had finally got myself in a good place and I was a little skittish because I was a nut job with you. When he asked me to meet his daughter, I got cold feet and didn't talk to him for a few weeks."

Karen's words struck a chord in Aubrey. "H-how did you get past it?"

"He came over one day and confronted me. When I hesitated, he talked about his late wife and how he thought he would never love again. He was afraid to get back out there and risk losing someone else. However, he realized that he had to get out and live life again…and take a chance on love. He said if he could do it, anyone could. He wouldn't push me though because he wanted me to be with him when I was ready."

Aubrey smiled. "Wow…

"I know. I just…stood there in my ratty pajamas, hair bunched up on top of my head, and looking a mess as I realized how much of a fool I was. That's how I knew I had the pick of the litter, no offense, Aubrey."

Aubrey held his hand up. "None taken."

"What I feel for him is bigger than what I felt for you…it's bigger than me. Since then, we've been together…and now we're engaged to be married. I got my person, Aubrey. Now go get yours because Jessica is probably waiting for you to say something…like tonight. Nothing more romantic than Christmas tree shopping and decorating it together." Karen looked up and saw Charlie and his daughter entering the beer garden. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my fiancé and future stepdaughter are here. It was nice seeing you, Aubrey."

Aubrey hugged the profiler one more time. "The same, Karen. I'm glad your life is doing very well. I was always hopeful of that."

"Well, worry no more. See you around the Hoover."

Aubrey watched as the profiler walked up to Charlie Burns and a young brunette who looked to be in her early 20s. As he observed the three go into the tree lot, he smiled. Karen Delfs found her happiness. Now it was time to get his.

Getting a beer for Jessica, he waited at the table until he saw her walking in and waved her over. When she sat down, he slid the drink to her. "Got you your usual."

"Thanks Superman. I love the Spaten Maerzen." Jessica took a drink. "I'm hungry, but how about we pick out your tree first? That way, we can get it loaded onto my Jeep while we eat."

"Sounds good, Jess. Let's go."

The two walked in, admiring all the different trees. Looking up, she saw Karen and flinched. "Shit, Aubrey, Karen's here."

"I know and it's okay. We had a really good talk before you got here." Aubrey saw her face. "She's now engaged to Charlie Burns, who's the SAC of International Operations and they're getting married after New Years'."

"Wow…well, I'm glad she's doing so well." Jessica admired a Douglas Fir. "It's amazing how things can change in a year, isn't it, Superman?"

Aubrey looked at her and smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

As the redhead continued to look at the trees, Aubrey contemplated what he wanted to do. Karen was right. It was time to tell her, but how? It had to be special and nothing like when he asked her to move to LA with him at the crime scene that dark day.

"How about this one, Aubrey?"

He turned to see Jessica standing next to a full Balsam Fir. "Perfect. You have a good eye, Jess. I'm glad you came with me."

"Thanks. Now, let's go pay for it and get it on my SUV. I'm really want some sausage and another beer."

Following the redhead, Aubrey began plotting in his head on how to tell Jessica he loved her. After they paid for the tree and it was loaded into her Jeep Cherokee, they went to get more food. Unfortunately just as they started to eat, the agent's phone rang, followed by hers.

"Aubrey…"

"Okay, Dr. Saroyan, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll have Aubrey's Christmas tree on top of it, so don't be surprised…see you soon."

Aubrey waited until she hung up. "Bethesda?"

"Yep, we're going to the same scene. I'll see you there, Superman." Jessica grabbed her sausage and ate it on the way out to her vehicle.

"Ugh…oh well, you're coming with Daddy, food." Aubrey grabbed his food and followed the intern out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
